Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: They were hated enemies... though their mission was the same can the two races work together to save what they thought they had to destory? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1: Meet The First Assassin

Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story

Chapter 1: Meet the first Assassin.

A/n:This is for VergilSparda666. I read your bio and got an idea. (wink) Oh this is also for my friend Bustahead. She's my constant reviewer with VergilSparda666. She's stuck with me through thick and thin no matter how mad I made true DMC fans. She'll appear later in the story. Okay here it is.

This is a story of a devil assassin sent to destroy the legacies of the Dark Knight Sparda, and a true test of love and friendship.

Asha paced the dark streets of Halo City. (curse my brother for always playing Halo 2) The streets were dimly lit so one or two people walked down the streets. That didn't bother this devil assassin at all. She loved the darkness that's why many called her Darkness. It didn't help that her hair was black either.  
(Okay description of the Devil Asha aka Darkness)  
The deviless stood about five three. Her long ebony tresses flowed down her back in a loose braid. Crimson ribbons were woven into her hair. A single crimson band ran across her brow. A silver star pendant dangled from the middle to rest in between her brow. Her ears were pointed. Her bangs showed her eyes but when you looked into her eyes they struck fear in your heart. They were silver with crimson shards in them. She wore on this night a white tank top and black jean pants that showed off her curves well. A leather jacket covered her pale shoulders. To complete the rest of the outfit she wore black boots.  
Something white made her start. Whipping around she saw the target of her assassin mission. An evil smirk graced her features. When she got a clear view of her target she stopped. This wasn't her target. Her target wore red not blue. She had heard of Dante having a twin but she had never seen him before. This guys aura radiated to her senses cold clean water. Whereas Dante's was sun light. (I don't know what sunlight smells like but go with it. Fire and Ice thing.) He stopped sensing her presence. Whipping around she saw his hand rest under his coat. Where his kitana rested.  
What do you want devil? he growled.  
Oh nothing special. I was just looking for your brother, she said.  
A slow seductive smile curled her lips.  
That's none of my concern, he said with no emotion what so ever as if he didn't care about Dante at all.  
He moved his hand away from the hilt of his kitana and turned his back on her. She admired his back side with a hidden smirk. Suddenly he stopped. A thick scent of death and blood resonated through the air. Asha snorted in anger. This creature was the lowest of the low in the dark realm. One of these days she'd destroy this low creature.

A/n 2: Sorry no discovering what the next creature is until the next chapter. In coming Bustahead's character. Okay since I don't know what VergilSparda666 looks like I had to guess and make up my own character features. Hope you like. Short I know but the first two chapters are going to be. Due to just introducing the two main character females.

BlackShadowFoxShaman


	2. Chapter 2: Assassin Two With A Twist

Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story 

Chapter 2: Assassin Two With a Twist

_Last Time_

He moved his hand away from the hilt of his kitana and turned his back on her. She admired his back side with a hidden smirk. Suddenly he stopped. A thick scent of death and blood resonated through the air. Asha snorted in anger. This creature was the lowest of the low in the dark realm. One of these days she'd destroy this low creature.

Now

Hello to you to Asha, a seductive female voice purred.  
The figure detached from shadows.  
Asha snarled.  
So you do remember me huh? I'm surprised at you.  
How could I forget, she snapped.  
Temper, temper.  
Virgil just stared at the two women. The deviless snorted at the other woman.  
Get lost Vampire before I finish what I stared a long time ago.  
Oh, please you couldn't hurt me even if you tried.  
I bet I could.  
This was getting childish. Before he even noticed the vampire's attention was elsewhere. Once her attention was elsewhere and she wasn't paying the least bit of attention he scrutinized her form.  
(okay this is Selena's description. Busta if I offend you. You can have Arson and Reiko beat me on the head.)  
The vampiress stood about five foot six. Her bronze skin was deathly pale but you could tell she had bronze skin when she was alive. Her ebony tresses were up in a tight ponytail. When Asha looked into the vampiress's eyes they were amethyst with silver shards. Of course to humans her eyes were brown as they were the day she died. Only magic based creatures could see the true color of her eyes. The deviless wasn't effected by the hypnotic powers of the vampiress's eyes. Her fangs were were pressing lightly against her lower lip to try and prevent the draining of this stupid devils life blood.  
Her outfit consisted of a black spaghetti tank top. It showed off the winged moon tattoo on her back. (if you weren't aware Selena means moon. and I was using the symbol that represents Yue on the book of the Clow.) She was wearing simple blue jeans and black boots.  
Selena was getting irritated by the cockiness of this deviless. Not to mention the witch was talking to her target. She saw the the lust in her eyes for him. That would give her a reason to protect him from her wrath. Letting out a low whistle she waited. Virgil was confused but he didn't let it show on his face. A large black dragon landed softly without stirring anything but the hair of the onlookers. This beast was the size of a bus. Its scales were all black accept for the under belly scales those were silver. The mane of fur it had running down from its ears to the tip of the tail was purple.  
Running are we Selena? Asha asked  
You wish. Shadow lets go.  
She leapt easily onto his back and they leapt into the sky only to vanish into the clouds.  
What just happened here? Virgil asked.  
In all of your hunts you've never seen a Dragon Master?  
He shook his head.  
Selena is the Queen Dragon Master. That was her most loyal pet Shadow.  
You seem to know a lot about her for hating her as much as you do, Virgil pointed out.  
We're enemies. I should know as much as I can about her. We've been fighting for a long time.  
  
One of her pets killed my family.  
Stupid reason for hating her.  
Virgil turned and walked away. Asha stood there shocked at the Sparda twins answer. She watched him until he vanished around a corner. This wasn't the answer she expected. Shaking it off she leapt onto the nearest roof top and headed home. Her mind clouded with thought.

A/n: Tada... what do you think? Selena is the Queen of Dragon Masters. If I need to blame anyone for giving me the ideas for Selena's title and race. I have Arson and Reiko Busta's characters. Reiko a Vampire Master and Arson is a Dragon... makes sense to me because I've come to know the two really well through rp. Love you two. Hope to see yah soon.

Black Shadow Fox Shaman


	3. Chapter 3: The Best Teams Come In Twos

Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story

Chapter 3: The Best Teams Comes in Twos

Virgil walked into Devil May Cry where he resided with his brother. After their battle (DMC 3) he was brought back to life. They fought for what seemed like forever until they worked out their differences. Now they lived together somewhat peacefully, even now. Which reminded him of another set of twins that visited every now and then. This pair was male and female and all devil. They just showed up and insisted on being their friends. Speaking of the devils. (pun intended) He could hear Dante yelling at the female twin. For some reason she always got on his nerves. Her name was Ebony. He knew what ever it was they were arguing about was a trivial thing. Her brother, Lucian was sitting on the front porch steps oiling his twin black guns. These guns were a lot smaller than Dante's Ebony and Ivory. Smaller guns for smaller people or so he guessed.

"What are they arguing about this time?" Virgil asked.

"Ebony wants to know who Dante's seeing at night but you know him he's refusing all knowledge of her."

Virgil rolled his eyes. This conversation happened ever time. Hell, he didn't even know who she was all he knew was that she had dark hair and glittering blue green eyes.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Why?"

"Its your funeral. She's really on a rampage today. What happened to you?"

"I got caught up in a devil/vampire war."

"You shouldn't have."

"Tell that the two I saw. They seemed at each others throats."

"Vampires and Devils are allies in most things. This must be a personal vendetta."

"The devil claimed the vampire killed her family."

"Then it is a vendetta. Those are allowed however I'm afraid."

Virgil shook his head. "Did you get their names?"

"The devil called herself Asha. The vampire..."

"Let me guess Selena the Vampiric Queen Dragon Master."

Virgil looked at him with confusion in his eyes. After his death and revival he was more open to show his emotions to those close to him but not overly much. "What? I'm a Devil too Virgil I've met Asha before."

"What was you're impression of the deviless?"

"She's bad tempered Virgil its best you stay away from her."

"I'm going to go stop those two so I can get some sleep."

He walked in and Ebony had Dante in a head lock but Dante got out of it easily.

"Ebony just drop it. You'll meet her when she's ready."

"What do you mean when she's ready?"

"She's shy Ebony and she doesn't want to meet anyone yet."

"Okay then."

She let him go and bounced outside. Dante looked at his brother for a second.

"Don't look at me Dante."

"She'll never let it go until she meets Annabelle."

"Whatever Dante I'm going to bed."

He carried himself to his room and crashed on his bed. Carefully he placed his kitana on its stand and threw his coat on the chair. Sleep finally took over.

Elsewhere.

Selena stormed into her house slamming the door behind her. It startled the girl sitting on the window seat writing.

"Selena?"

"Sorry Anna I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its okay Selena. I'm assuming Asha showed up."

"That stupid..."

"Now, now Lena. She's not worth it."

Selena sat beside Anna and leaned her head against her back. "You better get some sleep Lena for tonight."

"You're right, what would I do without you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that one?"

"No, not really. You seeing Dante again?"

"I hope so. Why were you were looking for Virgil?"

"No, reason. Actually I wanted to meet the brother of your mate to be."

Anna blushed at that title. Due to her being a were-dragon any man she loved and had children with was called her mate. (I know there is only werewolves but in this world there are all sorts of were beasts.) "Anna does he know what you are?"

Anna looked away.

"He can't. He'll..."

"How can you know for sure?"

"He'll know me for what I am tomorrow night."

"Would it help if I was there?"

"No, you'd only make it worse. Dante has to prove to my were self that he can accept everything that I am."

"All right. I'll see you later Annabelle."

"Night Selena."

The vampire retreated to her room to sleep away the day. Anna sighed heavily. In her lap lay a drawing it was a vicious scene. Dante was battling her dark dragon form. When she dreamed of things it tended to come true. That's why she never told Dante about her other self. If he had to fight it would be better he didn't know it was her beneath the black scales. By nature Annabelle was kind hearted and shy rarely did you see the fierce side of her. Though there was her dragon form which was blood thirsty. That's mainly why she stayed with the Queen of Dragon Masters. She had a flute that could control her at times. Annabelle was a Dragon Master too but her partner Serenity watched out for Dante as she instructed for the dragon. With a heavy sigh she closed the sketch book and went to her room.

"Dante," she sighed as she fell asleep.

A/n: There we go. Meet my character Annabelle. The other set of twins will appear again soon enough. Before this is over one more character will be added. So what do yah think?


	4. Chapter 4: Seething Rage

Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story

Chapter 4: Seething Rage

_"Dante?" a voice called out. "Dante, help me, please."_

Dante shot awake. Every time someone called out his name before he woke. It was kinda unnerving even for someone like him. Suddenly Virgil busted into his room.

"Dante!"

"What is it?"

"You might want to come see this."

Dante slowly got out of his bed. He hoped it wasn't another mission he wanted to see Annabelle tonight. When he got outside he stopped dead in his tracks. On the streets a flaming figure walked towards Devil May Cry. Bat wings were spread wide. Virgil recognized it as Asha.

"What could that flaming fool want now?" Ebony asked. "Get it flaming fool?"

"Ebony," Virgil growled warningly.

"Sorry," she muttered.

The smile vanished quickly when Asha was in flame mode she was prepared to kick some ass. Lucian being the peaceful one slowly approached her.

"Now Asha..."

"Get out of my way!"

She used her flames to throw Lucian back into a brick wall. He quickly put out the flames in his clothes but due to his devil nature the flames didn't hurt him. Her steps were determined as she approached the two twins. Her eyes were focused on Dante specifically.Virgil noticed the hatred in her eyes towards her brother. Now it was his turn to try and stop her.

"Asha, what do you think you're doing?" Virgil snarled.

"Get out of my way Virgil before I have to get rough."

"DO you really think you can win?" Ebony asked calmly. "Whether you believe it or not I'll defend the Sparda twins with my life."

"As will I," Lucian put in.

"Then I'll kill you all," she snarled dangerously.

"That is enough!" Dante finally snapped. "You dare come to my home and disturb my peace. What business do you have here devil?"

"I'm here for Dante's blood," she snapped back.

Asha's steps became more determined as she approached closer. With a heavy thud something landed in her path. The moon almost full moon decided to pop out to reveal the disgruntle creature. A pissed silver dragon stood there.The dragon's wings were mantled and her teeth were bared.

"Get out of my way beast!"

"No, you're a threat to my master."

"I never pegged you a Dragon Master Dante," Asha hissed.

Dante thought for a moment on what she had just said. He wasn't a Dragon Master but Anna... A smirk graced his features. _'If Anna has accepted then that makes me the master along with her as mistress to this silver dragon.' _he thought.

"Dragon Masters and Mistresses are all sorts of people Asha and you should know that."

Asha noticed something important about Dante that didn't fit his story. Dragon Masters had a Dragon mark. Dante had one but it wasn't a complete one.

"You're going to die anyway Dante."

The dragon got up on her hind legs to appear threatening. She hissed and snapped. "Do you think your attempts to scare me are working little dragon?"

"No, she was stalling for time. She summoned other Dragon Masters to her aid."

Asha whipped around. Three people stood there. Ebony recognized Selena as did Lucian. However, the other two most of the group didn't know. Of course Dante recognized the other female beside Selena. Inwardly he smiled. He'd get to see Annabelle sooner than he thought. His eyes met hers and he noticed a distinct shine only for him in her eyes. Asha noticed something was off about this human female as well as the human male. Their aura was off for humans. It had a mystical taint to it. She scrutinized both of them.

(my character)

The girl had long dark brown that reached past her shoulder blades. She stood at least 5'1. Her eyes were a glittering blue green eyes. As she moved the color shifted from a dark blue to an in between to a dark green and back again. She wore a blood red button down long sleeve shirt and black pants. Black boots completed the outfit. A dragon tooth hung from her neck. It had rubies inlaid in the top and the chain was made of silver. Virgil jerked and smiled this was Dante's girl. She was beautiful he had to admit.

(Wyatt here's your role.)

Their attention then shifted to the male. He had short brown hair. He stood about 5'6. His eyes were amber. (makes you feel tall compared to the rest of us huh?) His outfit was street mode attire. Basically jeans a t-shirt and gym shoes. A black trench coat was draped over his shoulders. Two other dragons landed heavily beside the two other Dragon Masters. The one was Shadow and the other was Crimson Fire. His scales were blood red.

"Now Asha I insist you leave Dante alone or face the wrath of three pissed dragons, a pissed vampire, and two other Dragon Masters."

"You think I'm afraid of those odds?"

"I didn't say you were afraid of the odds Asha. I was just imply you should be smart enough to back off."

"Why so Dante can fuck his girlfriend?" Asha snarled.

Annabelle tried to keep a strait face. The thoughts of that very subject had crossed her mind once or twice. Dante was quivering with rage inside. This deviless just insulted his girlfriend.

"Get her out of here before I kill her," Dante snarled. "I don't kill without reason but for you I'd make and exception."

"Selena you keep your hands off my man and I'll leave this place in peace."

"Done, now get out of here?"

Asha turned and before she leapt into the sky.

"Dante, you better watch out I'll make your life a living hell when the time comes."

"You can try, witch."

She vanished into the sky.

"Is everyone all right here?" Selena asked.

She got various forms of nods and agreements.

"Lets get introductions out of the way before we leave," Selena said. "I'm Selena, this is Annabelle and her friend Dayus."

"I'm Virgil, my brother Dante, Ebony, and her brother Lucian."

Annabelle dipped her head towards the group. She had a cute smirk only for Dante. The three dragons vanished along with their partners.

"That was interesting," Lucian said.

"Now Dante," Ebony began but when she looked around the red half devil twin was gone. "Dante. I'll get what the answers I want from you."

Virgil shook his head at the girls antics. _'So, Annabelle is Dante's girl, and a Dragon Master at that.' _He hoped that this new love might get a chance to go somewhere. For his brothers sake. It was rare that he saw Dante smile like the way he saw him smiling at that girl. He, however saw something that Dante didn't. There was a sadness in her eyes as if she was hiding something that could destroy everything. For the sake of all things he hoped she could control it so that Dante's heart wouldn't break. She seemed a nice person. Shaking his head he went back inside Devil May Cry to try and get some sleep.

A/N: Next chapter up peoples. Virgil's perceptive about everything but the lust from a certain devil for him though. And Dante, so protective of his girlfriend. AWWEE how sweet. Wyatt here's your beginning hope you like...

Black Shadow Fox Shaman


	5. Chapter 5: Love the Real Me

Call to Darkness: The Assassins' Story

Chapter 5: Love the Real Me

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC 1-3. (crys) I wish I did like everyone else...

A/n: Let it be known to all that read this I never finished any of the DMC games so I'm not going to be able to pin point Dante's character. However anyone can be changed by emotions. So, don't bash me to bad if you don't like it.

Annabelle paced wearily back and forth in the clearing where she and Dante always met. Her mind was in turmoil. Tomorrow she'd become her were beast self and the battle she depicted would come to pass. Which made her also think about the blood vendetta that Asha had. She didn't even realize there were more than one black dragon out there. Mostly the dark clans had the black dragons. However Selena was special and she needed the large black dragon to back up her claim as Queen. Annabelle knew who had killed the deviless's family. She didn't realize how her actions as reckless as they are have bad repercussions. The black dragon that killed her family had a vendetta too. It sickened her sometimes how those worked in this world. Her pacing stopped once she felt more than one devil aura. The aura were dark even for devil standards. Dante was out there on his way. The thought of them hurting him made her restraints snap. Her dragon form took over and she stood waiting for the fight that was to come. The creatures slithered into the clearing. They looked human but she knew better. Their bat wings fanned out.

"Die were beast," one hissed.

"Not on this day devil," she snarled.

Elsewhere...

Dante bound and leapt trough the forest in Devil Trigger mode. Annabelle didn't know about this form. (okay this is the devil trigger from DMC 2 not three. I don't like that form to much.) He hoped she wouldn't be afraid of him. Of course it being her he highly doubted it. She might be a little hurt that he did tell her but she had to know. The sound of fighting caught his sensitive hearing. It sounded like unfair odds one way or another. What would they be doing in the clearing that... Then it hit him. He let rage fill him letting it empower him. His wing beats became stronger as he leapt towards the fray. What he saw made him start. In the clearing a beautiful white dragon was fighting with a posse of five devils. Two devils were unconscious on the ground. Blood stained the white scales of the dragon. Without thinking he leapt forward and slammed into one of the devils from behind. The other devils whipped around to face him.

"Stay out of this half breed!"

"No, I can't do that. I am a Dragon Master and therefore I have to watch out for those within my clan."

"Then you will die as well."

"You can try," he said cockily.

The three remaining turned their attention from the wounded dragon. Dante smirked this was his kind of battle. The dragon watched intently as they battled. Realization hit Annabelle hard. This devil was Dante's other form. No one fought the way this devil did but Dante. _'So you have your secrets too Dante. Then it makes it all the more important to tell you about the up coming battle so you're warned.' _In truth she didn't want to hurt him, but there was nothing man made that could restrain a dragon. Much less a were-dragon. Her kind was the rarest of the were beasts. She was the only one left and she wanted it to stay that way. Most were beasts could be restrained easily. Dante was able to defeat the devils easily. They limped off swearing revenge. Shrugging it off he turned to face the wounded dragon.

"So, Dante we both have our little secrets."

"I'm sorry Anna. This form comes on when I'm in extreme danger."

"I understand Dante. My dragon form comes out like that too."

She was shocked he was taking this rather well.

"Anna, how is it that..."

"I can assume the form of a dragon?"

He only nodded.

"Dante, that's what I wanted to talk with you about. I'm a were dragon."

"Were Dragon? I thought only werewolves existed."

"No, there are several different types of were beasts. I happen to be a were dragon and the last one at that."

"Is that why those devils attacked you?"

"They slaughtered everyone of the were dragons but me. I've managed to escape every time. Selena saved me the last time."

"I assume that's how you became a dragon master."

"Sort of, let me tell you what happened."

He sat down and leaned against her form. Her wounds had healed already.

_Flashback_

Annabelle walked down the dark streets of Halo City. The sound of her boots on the pavement was the only sound she heard. Sadness clouded her aura. Yesterday they killed her sire and his partner. He had been her first love and at one point she thought her only love. Her thoughts were so loud in her head she hadn't noticed the dark auras of the devils following her. However someone had and watched them with glittering eyes. A dragon's sadness had drawn her to this impending battle ground. Selena landed softly before her causing Annabelle to crash into her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't..."

She stopped as she sensed the aura of this stranger. "Are you here to kill me?"

"No, but they are," she said as she pointed over her shoulder.

Whipping around she now felt the devil auras. Some part of her wanted them to kill her so she'd be able to join her love. However the vampire wouldn't allow it. They fought long and hard until only the two of them still stood. Selena was wracked with blood lust but she knew this girl was a were dragon. Selena had given her the directions to her house where she would wait for the vampires return.

Annabelle paced the floor of the house. She let the dragon within her go and she sniffed around. It was a normal looking house. There were pictures all over the place. Without realizing it she wandered into the study. There were fanciful paintings of dragons all over the room. Currently on the stand was her dragon form. As far as she knew there was only one white dragon and it was her.

"You like that?"

"Have you been watching me?"

"Not really. I just stumbled this time. You see Dragons are my life."

"So, you must be the Queen Dragon Master."

"You've heard of me?"

"I'm a were-dragon Selena."

"You are the last I'm told."

She sat down heavily on the nearest couch.

"Yes, I wasn't up until yesterday. They killed my sire. Now I am the last."

"Do you have a partner dragon?"

"No, I've been a loner. My sire had one but they killed him too."

"Jessie was it?"

"Yeah, why? Did you know him?"

"Yes, he was a Dragon Master and Were Dragon. (long title sorry) How would you like to become a Dragon Mistress?"

"I guess its the only choice I have."

"It isn't but you have to tame your partner."

"All right."

Those two were inseparable from that day forward.

end Flashback

"It took me three days to tame my partner. The silver dragon that protected you from Asha."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is unpronounced able to the human or devil tongue so I can't give her name to you."

He raised an eye brow. A smile graced her features. "So I call her Serenity."

Then she remembered that she had to tell him something before it was to late.

"Dante I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow is a full moon."

"So?"

"That's when were beasts become their strongest and wildest. Dante I don't want you to come find me. I want to remain the last were dragon and I want to keep you alive."

"Can't I stop you?"

"If you want to end up like me sure."

"I can take you."

"I wasn't going to tell you before just in case we ended up killing each other. I didn't want to make it hard for you to fight back. Dante please let Selena keep me calm. I've never had someone that I love try to calm me. There is nothing man made that can restrain me."

Dante shrugged it off and pushed her backwards into the tree. Her wolf like face stared down at him. Dante maybe tall but Anna was taller in her dragon form. He reached up and pulled her face down and planted a short kiss on her nose.

"I will fight you but only to wear you down Anna."

"Be careful."

"Me careful? You must be crazy."

"Only Crazy for you."

Her form shifted. He pressed his body against hers. She knew what he wanted the scent of his arousal was evident to her dragon senses. Their kissing became more heated. Annabelle was slightly nervous about where this was going but her dragon form insisted she take the chance. They never knew what tomorrow might bring.

(okay we get what's going to happen. I'm not great at writing those and I ain't going to ask for help writing it though. So I just won't. Its implied so it happens. next stuff is after the fact. However I might get the courage later and pray that I don't get my account canceled or something.)

Dante watched Anna as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. With great care he never knew he had he dressed her and himself and flew easily back to Selena's place. The vampire was up waiting for them. She knew what had gone on with the pair. The scent was evident.

"Her rooms the farthest on the left. Has a white dragon painted on the door."

He just nodded her way. "Take care of her Dante."

Selena pushed off the wall and headed out for the night. Dante opened the door and laid her down on the bed. He decided that he could take a shower in the morning. So with a large yawn he curled up beside her. It was a wonder to any on looker that the Great Dante Sparda showed any sappy emotion. Of course it was only times like this with his lover that those emotions show up. He didn't want anyone to know that he had a weakness for this girl that laid beside him.

"Love you," she whispered in her sleep.

"And I you, Anna."

He drifted off to sleep dreaming of a future that he hoped would come true.

A/N: Hope you liked...The reason I give Dante human like emotions is that fact he is part human and therefore has a reason to be kind and loving. He'll be his bad ass self as much as I can get it when he's not with Annabelle. Love all my fans...


	6. Chapter 6: The Beast of Darkness pt1

Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story

Chapter 6: The Beast of Darkness pt. 1

Dante slowly came awake feeling sharp objects digging into his skin. White was the only thing he saw. His blood stained the white scales.  
he asked.  
she growled.  
He shut up. Her coils were tightening and un-tightening. With a Herculean effort he fought the urge to fight back. Be quiet their here, her voice was distant and low.  
Dante's hand came up and he ran his fingers down her scales trying to calm her down before she broke the bones in his body. Her coils loosened and he almost thought her heard a purr come from her. Once the presence was gone her coils relaxed fully.  
  
Dante you have to leave now.  
  
The day I change my beast is wild. I will hurt you if you don't go.  
  
she begged.  
He watched as her beautiful eyes began to mist up and tears slide silently down her cheeks. With a sorrowful look she vanished from his arms. Confusion washed over his features.  
Be careful Dante is all I can say.  
He looked up Selena was leaning against the door frame.  
What just...  
You see Dante her beast state is fighting to get out and basically that other form is a symbol of rage.  
She's a white dragon.  
So, that doesn't mean anything it only reflects the amount of magic they have.  
About tonight.  
Dante she won't be white anymore.  
  
All were dragons change their colors when they transform. She'll go from a low level magic dragon to a high level one. It was a were dragon that killed Asha's family.  
It wasn't?  
No, she was shall we say training with her sire that night.  
Did she love him?  
she sighed heavily while shaking her head. He understood what she was Dante. How could she not. That however is in the past and she loves you.  
How can you tell? he snapped.  
She gave her virginity to you.  
He probably died before he could...  
Before he could say another word her fist met his face.  
How dare you, she snarled. How dare you. I hope to God that she kills you tonight for that insult. You've taken her heart and now you've just thrown it on the ground.  
Why are you so protective of her? Got the hots for her?  
The vampires rage was at the boiling point. Her eyes were bleeding crimson. Without thought she pulled out a flute and began to play.  
What are you going to do put me to sleep?  
She stopped playing and looked him strait in the eyes.  
Not quiet, she growled. You've insulted her Dante now you'll pay the price. When two beings become one then their bond is sealed. So I've sealed your fate.  
Am I suppose to be afraid?  
she hissed in a dangerous voice.  
He felt something within him give out. If you live through the night I will be shocked.  
She turned and hit him on the back of his head.

Later...

Dante woke up with a splitting head ache. He tried to rub his forehead but his arms were chained behind his back. Looking up he realized that he was chained to a pole in the middle of a familiar clearing. The sun was nearly set. For some reason he felt weak. His senses were dull.  
You know a mortal couldn't break those chains, Selena whispered into her ear.  
He turned to face her but she was a few feet away from him leaning against a tree.  
What have you done to me?  
Suppressed your devil Dante, I'd think that was fairly obvious to anyone. Your look has changed.  
What do you mean?  
Your devil traits are gone. The silvery white hair, the icy blue eyes and can't forget the strength.  
My brother will come and help me out.  
I doubt that. A certain devil has your brother's attention.  
Dante jerked at that news. His brother... _nah...' _He struggled for a moment more before he realized the sun was gone completely and the full moon was coming up. The heavy thump in front of him startled him into looking up. Before him stood a very enraged black dragon. Her eyes flashed and glittered with malice and hatred. Her mouth opened up and her hot breath washed over him. Her teeth bit into his soft flesh.

Dante came awake breathing heavily. Anna was sleeping peacefully curled up beside him. Then she stirred.  
she muttered sleepily. What's wrong?  
Anna? I...  
What's wrong Dante?  
I just...  
What is it?  
I hurt you and Selena took revenge.  
Dante what did she do to you?  
She stripped me of my devil powers. Can she do that?  
Dante she can but she wouldn't. What did you do?  
I doubted your faith towards me. I insulted...  
He looked away shamefully.  
Dante, it was just a dream.  
It was so real. You killed...  
Dante. All the more reason for you to stay away from our clearing tonight. I have to stay away.  
I won't leave you alone.  
Dante, you have to.  
She took a swing at him with her claws. He easily dodged rolling her over on her back and pin her down. He could feel a deep dark power surfacing within her.  
You can feel the darkness rising, she hissed. This power will surge before the sun sets and then I'll transform when the moon rises.  
I understand, he whispered as he nuzzled her throat.  
A low purr escaped her. He slowly got up and began to leave.  
Be careful Dante, she whispered as she turned over and fell asleep.

Dante returned to Devil May Cry. He didn't answer anybody's questions about what happened. Slowly he undressed and took a shower. The scalding hot water didn't bother him due to the emotional turmoil that he was going through. Finally he got out his skin was bright red for a few moments before going back to its normal color. Getting on his normal attire he fell across his bed and fell asleep. For the rest of the day he was in and out of sleep.

Elsewhere...

The were dragon is going to change tonight, a voice hissed.  
another voice purred. This should be interesting. The dragon will be drawn out and we can kill it.  
  
Asha listened to the voices with little interest. She knew a long time ago the dragon that killed her family had been slaughtered. What really bothered her was that the innocent ones died with him. They all died until one remained, a little female white dragon. Asha had been there when they slaughtered her sire. The look of loss in the young things eyes was heart breaking. She was a devil yes but that didn't account for her not having a soul. Leaning back in her chair she remembered that day.

A/N: Okay let me explain something to yah. Were dragons and real dragons have clans by color. But they're two different things. The entire were dragon population has been destroy or so we think except Anna. However in the true white dragons still exist. Hope that explains something...

_Flashback_

The angry roars of dragons resonated through the place. There was a family of were dragons in a small forest home. The devil clan insisted they be exterminated. In this house there were five of them. All black except for two white ones. The black were dragon clan had taken in the last of the white were dragon clan in hopes of helping them as much as they could. They fought valiantly until the bitter end.  
We are almost done here, the commander growled. Even the Legendary Sparda couldn't save these pathetic beasts.  
Only the two white were dragons were alive and the older one was protecting the younger violently. Asha was in charge of restraining the younger while they killed the older. The little female fought her with all her might but she was young and couldn't fight well enough so her attempts were pathetic at the very best. They had the older sliced up pretty well but he kept fighting.  
No,please stop them, the little female pleaded.  
I can't...  
Please, I love him.  
Her little voice was breaking the deviless's heart. There was so much sadness and the tears in her eyes   
I'm sorry.  
Finally they finished the large male dragon with a swift blow. The ear piercing shriek that the female let out would haunt her dreams. With a swift strike the young dragon had fled the scene.  
Go after her! the commander snarled.  
I can't...  
I suggest you leave the young one alone, a new voice put in.  
What makes you think you can stop us Sparda?  
Because you've taken innocent lives.  
That's what you think. We'll leave her alone for now but she will die one day.  
The devils vanished. Asha was unsure of what to do facing the Legendary Sparda.  
She's the age of my children, he muttered to himself.  
He turned to face the silent young devil. I know you won't do it but I'll ask anyway. I want you to look out for that were dragon.  
Asha was to shocked at the request to answer. The man vanished into the night.

End Flashback

Asha remembered that well. Sparda had asked her to take care of the white were dragon but she had lost her about five years after her families murder. The were dragon had taken to hiding and Asha could never find her. Until now, they were going to kill her tonight when she showed up. Turning away she got ready for the hunt tonight.

At Selena's place...

Annabelle was sitting in the window seat staring out into nothingness. Selena was watching her. The vampiress had discovered the devils were after her again. The ones that killed her family 15 years years ago. That coupled with the reddening of the moon tonight made things a lot worse. She hated to admit it but the chance of either of the lovers to survive was very little. Anna had more troubled controlling her dragon form when the moon was blood red. It happened once a year.  
Make sure he stays away, Anna whispered quietly.  
You know I can't do that.  
The were dragon clan needs to die with me.  
He won't allow that especially if you're carrying his blood.  
Annabelle knew Selena was guessing at that but whether she was or not it would be true. Getting up she headed towards the door.  
Its time.  
I understand.  
Thanks for everything Selena.  
With that the dragon walked out the door. Selena thought she saw the glittering of tears on her face as she shut the door.  
I'm sorry Anna but he needs to save you.  
Since Selena was an ancient she had the ability to walk in sun light for short periods of time. Throwing on her black hooded cloak and headed out. She ran as fast as she could until she arrived on the door steps of Devil May Cry. Banging heavily on the door she waited for an answer. The twin known as Ebony opened the door.  
  
Can I come in?  
Yes, of course. Dante's asleep.  
I need to speak with him.  
Good luck to you then.  
She came into the house. Using her senses she found Dante's room with ease. Of course she could of just followed the moaning of Anna's name. Shaking her head she stormed in the room and sized up the half devil. Going on one side of the bed she picked up the mattress and dumped him on the floor. He snorted and muttered as he came to.  
What the...  
Get up Dante!  
Why? She didn't need me.  
Tonight's the blood moon Dante and its more dangerous to be a wear beast.  
  
Dante! There is a devil posse out to kill her. Like they did her family 15 years ago.  
You mean killed her lover.  
Lover? What are you rambling on about?  
The other white were dragon.  
Other... That was her sire, Darien. She loved him like a brother. He was teaching her to control her dragon instincts.  
He got up quickly and shook the remaining sleep from his mind. Grabbing Ebony, Ivory, and Alastor he headed towards the door. Selena had a smug smirk on her face. That was easy. The others came up trying to figure out what happened. After a short explanation everyone in Devil May Cry was ready to fight.


	7. Chapter 7: The Beast of Darkness pt2

Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story

Chapter 7: The Beast of Darkness pt.2

A/N: I've already explained this. But I will do it one more time. Not to offend or insult anyone or anything I spell Virgil like this because I want to. So I would appreciate it if people would stop telling me to spell it like this Vergil. I've gotten use to writing it the way I have so I'll keep up with it. The only thing I care about is that you like my work. As a reminder I've never finished a DMC game so I lack in knowledge about such things. I won't ask a DMC fan either they'd verbally bash me into the ground making me want to stop writing. Sorry to my fans for having to repeat myself again. However Humanharvest I thank you for reviewing.

Annabelle stood quietly in the clearing. Her mind racing over her life and the newness of the love she had for Dante. A slow smile graced her features. They had told her that he'd never love her in return but how she proved them wrong. The day they met flashed in her mind.

_Flashback_

_Anna looked over her shoulder something was following her but she couldn't out run it without changing. The people around her kept her from changing her form. The scent of these beasts were off. Without a thought she plowed into a dark alley way. She stopped when she realized she was surrounded. The creatures inched from the shadows. They looked like cats that couldn't keep their forms. (shadows from DMC 1) She backed up as far as she could but it wasn't very far. Her body was itching to fight in her true form. _

_"Am I interrupting something?" a cocky voice asked._

_She looked and there stood a red clad stranger. He had a cocky smirk on his face as he leaned against a building. His arms were crossed giving him this smug look. "Come now boys you should know better than to corner such a beautiful lady."_

_The beasts turned from her and began to circle the stranger. The smirk on his face became bigger. Drawing Alastor he was ready to fight. With ease he was able to bring down the shadow like creatures. He however wasn't able to get away unscathed. Blood stained his already red coat dark crimson. Turning towards her he scrutinized her form._

_"Are you a Dragon Mistress?"_

_"Depends on who's asking?"_

_"I don't have time for this woman," he growled. "You're name is Annabelle right?"_

_"Why would anyone send you to find me?"_

_"I don't know," he growled._

_Walking forward he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. _

_"Put me down!" she snarled._

_"Nope, I'm to return you safely to your Queen, She paid a high price for you."_

_Annabelle shut up for the moment, but she didn't have to take this crap from him. Inwardly she swore vengeance. With a huge leap he was on top of a building. With great strides he leapt from one to another until they landed heavily on her balcony in Selena's home. The scent of his blood was stronger than before._

_"Are you all right?" she asked._

_He seemed a bit unsteady. Carefully he sat her down on her feet. He tried to pull away, but she caught his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. They weren't focusing properly. _

_"I'm fine..."_

_He jerked away from her only to stumble and fall off the balcony into a rose bush. She covered her mouth to hide the fact that he was really funny when he was hurt. Shaking it off she leaned over to look to see if he was all right._

_"Excuse me are you all right?"_

_He didn't answer her. "Hello?"_

_He still didn't answer. Getting worried she called her silver dragon, Serenity to her to get the stranger into her room on her bed. The dragon hissed her concern over this stranger. She shushed the dragons protests. Selena decided to walk in at that moment._

_"Anna? What..."_

_"He's hurt."_

_Selena shook her head. Checking him over he was all right._

_"He'll live. He's a son of Sparda."_

_"Sparda?"_

_That name sounded vaguely familiar to her but it was so long ago when she heard it. "What's his name?""You like him?"_

_"Maybe, maybe not."_

_Selena rolled her eyes. Anna fussed over him until he was better. He was getting ready to leave._

_"Will you be back Dante?"_

_"I hope not."_

_Turning away he walked out the door, but that wasn't for the last time she had a feeling._

_End Flashback_

After that day they had managed to fall in love and not kill each other. Taking a deep breath she watched the moon rise. Her body began to pulse. Within the blink of an eye she was a midnight black dragon with silver eyes. She let out a small snarl. Then she realized that she was surrounded by at least ten devils. What the others didn't realize that when the moon was blood red she was in complete control of her dragon form whereas on other full moon nights she wasn't. With a deep throated roar she took wing. The only thing that could call her from that sanity was blood. Anyone's blood could set her off. Especially if its the blood of someone she cared about. She feared what she would do if someone shed Dante's blood. They were mates and it might make things worse than before. That's why she wanted Dante to stay away. If those devils shed his blood she'd go on a killing spree that'd kill all the devils in the world until one rose to kill her.

"So, the were dragon has risen," a voice hissed.

"Sparda won't be able to protect you now little dragon," another devil said.

'I can fight now...' she thought darkly. 'Wait Sparda? Dante's father...'

Looking through the shadows she found that majority of them. Her teeth gleamed in the pale red light. The sound she hadn't wanted to hear came crashing through the woods. Her head jerked up. 'DANTE!' her mind screamed. Diving into the trees she landed with a crushing blow on top of one of the devils turning them on her again.

"You'll pay for that were dragon."

She snarled an answer back at them to deny them the knowledge of her sanity.

"Anna!"

She heard Dante yell. The remaining devils got this evil smirk as they heard the half devil yell. A threating growl escaped her as she got into a crouching position ready to attack. Dante came charging in and came to a skidding halt. Anna stopped her growling as she stepped off the dead devil and stepped in front of Dante. One devil stood up from their crouch. He noticed the sanity in her eyes. He backed off.

"What are you doing?" the commander asked.

"She's not wild. There is sanity in her eyes."

He backed up. When a dragon was sane and could fight well he knew when to back off. Not to mention the fact that this were dragon was protecting Dante Sparda, the son of The Dark Devil Knight Sparda. (I love that title) If his senses were correct then she was carrying the devils blood within her and by dragon standards that made them mates. Turning away he bolted into the night.

"Traitor," the commander hissed. "Anyone else?"

The other devils looked at each other and turned and fled into the night coming to the same conclusion as the first devil.

"It appears Commander that your followers are wiser than you," Selena hissed.

"I'll finish this on my own," he snarled and went strait for Dante.

Annabelle saw it and leapt forwards tearing into the commander, but not before he drew some of Dante's blood. Anna without thought ripped the commanders head off and spit it out. Everyone backed away from her as her eyes bled into a deep crimson.

"Anna," Dante said softly.

She growled dangerously.Dante slowly approached her.

"Dante don't," Selena warned so not to take Anna's attention from nothingness.

Anna's attention turned to Dante and snarled. Virgil took a step towards Dante. Something slammed into Virgil knocking him away from Dante.

"This isn't your battle Virgil, its his."

Everyone recognized Asha. Her forearm was holding his throat. "The rest of you leave Dante needs to bring her sanity back."

"What would you care Asha?" Selena hissed.

"Because Saparda told me to watch out for her, and I am. So get the hell out of here!"

The group turned to leave. Virgil looked at her with a strange look in his eyes

"Are you going to let me go?" Virgil asked.

"No," she said quietly.

She dropped her arm to release him. From somewhere deep within her she felt a need to be with this Sparda twin, but with the situation she couldn't take advantage. "I suggest you leave now," she said.

Before she turned to leave he grabbed her arm.

"Thank you."

"Sure."

She hid the disappointment well or so she thought. The urge was to great and their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss one that held great promise. Asha pulled away and vanished leaving the blue Sparda twin to do the same.

Meanwhile...

"Anna," he said quietly.

The dragon just hissed. "Come on baby, I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

The dragon lunged forward ready to rend him to pieces. His instincts to fight back were killing him on the inside. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. (poor soul can't even detect what the other devils did of course he wouldn't know what to look for.) The dragon mantled its wings and leapt into the air. Dante changed into his Devil Trigger and leapt into the air following her. She let out a tremendous roar. It resonated through him. For some reason he felt something stir within him. The moon was setting now and he hoped that he could out last her now. (the devils stalking her was a time lapse of a few hours.) She went strait for him. With ease he dodged her attacks. The good thing was she was big and he was faster than she was. Her huge jaws snapped shut really close to him making him dodge backwards. The feeling he had before washed over him making him relax a little bit by that time it was to late she had him in her jaws. Blood dripped to the floor as she landed with him in her jaws. She dropped him and pinned him to the ground with her huge claws. His blood dripped from her fangs. Dante was really fighting the urge to fight back. About midway from her snapping his head off she jerked and her eyes changed colors for a second. Jerking backwards she moved away from him and began to roar as she leapt skyward. Dante sluggishly followed. When she stopped she landed heavily on some graves. Her sides heaved as she lay there. He looked at the stones and his eyes widened.

A/N: Cliff hanger... love um... I'll try to post the next part as soon as I can.


	8. Chapter 8: The Past Returns

Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story

Chapter 8: The Past Returns

A/N: Despite the misfortunes of what's going on at my jobsite and stuff I have worked on this chapter...

_Last Time_

_She went strait for him. With ease he dodged her attacks. The good thing was she was big and he was faster than she was. Her huge jaws snapped shut really close to him making him dodge backwards. The feeling he had before washed over him making him relax a little bit by that time it was to late she had him in her jaws. Blood dripped to the floor as she landed with him in her jaws. She dropped him and pinned him to the ground with her huge claws. His blood dripped from her fangs. Dante was really fighting the urge to fight back. About midway from her snapping his head off she jerked and her eyes changed colors for a second. Jerking backwards she moved away from him and began to roar as she leapt skyward. Dante sluggishly followed. When she stopped she landed heavily on some graves. Her sides heaved as she lay there. He looked at the stones and his eyes widened._

_Now_

She was laying across three graves. One of them said;

_Darien W. Chaos_

_In Loving Memory_

_May the Dragons Guide Your Path_

It was however the other two that got his attention the most. The next two were two different stones on the same slab of marble. A familiar giant sword was driven between the both of them. He recognized the sword for what it was. It was Sparada his father's Legendary sword. Once long ago he had give that to Trish. He had wondered what she had done with the great sword. (there is a reason for almost everything I do can you guess who lives in these two graves.) Dante gawked at the graves reading the inscription on it.

"I had forgotten," he muttered.

"You were meant to," Anna muttered weakly.

"What?"

"You were meant to forget where this was."

He turned to her. There was sanity in her eyes and her black scales were melting back to white. Her head came up. Dante read the inscription again to make sure he heard her right.

_In loving memory of the World's Greatest Hero_

_The one that gave all for the world_

_May he be at peace here._

_The Dark Devil Knight Sparda_

_Lilly Anne Sparda_

(I don't know what Dante's mother's name was so I made one up.)

"When I was younger Sparda made it his side mission to help were dragons to survive the slaughtering devils would do. I was the last."

"I don't understand why make me forget this was here?"

"To protect the secrets within the grave."

She stood up all be it unsteadily on her hind legs. Bracing her hands on the stone she pushed it backwards.

"What are you..."

The stone didn't fall backwards completely. There was a metal box underneath it.

"Take the box Dante," she commanded.

He picked it up and dusted it off. Anna put the stone back down. Dante sat down on the ground and stared at the box for a moment. Sitting down she laid her head near his knee.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"What's in here?"

"Quiet a few things actually. One which you need soon."

"What do you mean?"

He opened the box. A syringe full of this off color red stuff lay in there on top.

"You need to take that syringe and inject that stuff into your body it will make sure you don't become what I am."

He quickly injected himself. Putting it aside he looked to see what else was in the box. There was an odd assortment of things in this box. There was a small figurine of a dragon made from obsidian. Putting it aside he picked up the next item. It was a vial that was really hot. The liquid inside was red. Dante looked at her questionably.

"That's Darien's blood. It was a debt thing to Sparda."

"How do you mean?"

"The blood is an intense healing agent when used correctly."

"How can you use it without becoming a were dragon?"

"Dante we're not vampires. This blood can be taken. What causes you to change is the venom in our fangs."

He looked at the vile in curiosity. "Keep it close you might need it, Dante."

Setting it in one of the pockets in his coat he looks at the rest of the contents in the box. There was a rolled up note in there but he'd save that for last. A glittering object caught his attention. Pulling it out it was a necklace that had a teardrop emerald on a silver chain. He looked at her with an unspoken question in his eyes.

"It was my mothers I took it off when Darien died."

He set the box aside and placed it around her neck.

"Dante..."

"Its all right."

She changed back to her human form and looked at the necklace as if for the first time. Dante felt a weird aura coming from her now the necklace was on. "Anna was your mother a different race than your father?"

"No, she was human it was just she had some very powerful mystical friends. I was told a wood elf made this for her."

"Why didn't these mystical friends save you when you were in trouble if their friends of your mother's?"

" They never knew about me."

"We do now," a seductively sweet male voice said.

They both whipped around. A figure stood in the shadows of the willow tree that shaded the graves. Dante stood up ready to protect Anna.

"Do not fear for her half breed," the man said. "I am her ally in this."

Dante still didn't trust him. Anna stays behind Dante.

"Is a mighty were dragon afraid of an elf?" he asked. "Anna I've been watching you for a long time and you've grown into a beautiful lady."

That set Dante's senses off . This elf was trying to steal his girl.

"If you've been watching her so long why was it that you didn't help her a long time ago?"

"I was trapped in my own battle that day. Oh I forgot my manners I am Hunter."

"Hunter?" she muttered.

Something struck a cord within her. Her mother spoke of a man that she called Hunter. He was suppose to be dead. As if sensing where her thoughts were going he smiled.

"Hello daughter."

"Daughter?" Dante asked. "But..."

Anna moved out from behind Dante and went to hug the wood elf. He accepted the hug gratefully. Dante was at a loss for what just happened.

"There was also another reason I didn't help her Dante is because I was told not to interfere with something that was set long before you and she were born. A prophecy of sorts."

"I don't like being the answer to a prophecy," Dante growled.

"You're father wanted you to be happy Dante and he knew that you're love would be a were dragon. So he took it upon himself to protect what was left of the clan."

"What about this prophecy Dad?"

"It goes like this;

When Light Calls to Dark

When Dragon meets Devil

When two become one

A greater power shall unfold

The power shall reveal itself.

The world will fall to peace again

Darkness shall never reign.

When the Queen returns

She shall take her place

At the gates where she belongs

With a devil beside her.

Call of a wolf to the moon above

Listen to him howl

He calls for his devil love.

Well that's it."

"Well all we got to go on about the great power that will bring peace is Dante and I. When Dragon meets Devil and two become one. However I think I know about the Light calling to Darkness."

"What about it?" Dante asked.

"Asha's nickname is Darkness, and she's after Virgil."

"He's not the twin of light. That's what they dub me."

"Actually you're taking to to literally, Dante. Virgil is the complete opposite of Asha from what I gather so he's considered her Light."

Dante hated riddles. What he hated even more was the fact that his life was dictated for him. He wanted to control his life and not have it controlled like some marionette under Mundus's control. The only thing he wouldn't mind someone forcing in his path was his mate. The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon.

"I have to go now daughter."

"All right Dad."

He hugged her one last time.

"Call on me if you need me."

"Okay."

"And you my son better protect her."

He vanished into the golden rays. Dante started the wood elf had called him son. Which brought up another subject.

"Anna how will this effect what goes on now?"

"I don't know. I never knew I was part wood elf."

"WE'll figure it out later. Lets go home and get some sleep I'm tired."

"Me too," she whispered.

He smiled softly towards her. Anna gathered the contents of the box together and looked towards the graves silently thanking Sparda and Darien for everything they've done for her. Carefully he picked her up. Dante looked at his parents grave and wished them well as he devil triggered and leapt into the sky. They flew back to DMC and laid down and fell asleep curled up in each others arms.

Elsewhere...

Asha slowly entered her home. Her mind was laced with so much confusion she didn't feel or hear the person behind her until it was to late. Darkness swamped her vision. When she woke she was chained to a wall and the scent of her blood was heavy in the air.

"So the traitor has awakened."

"Great," she muttered.

"You know Asha all you had to do was kill Dante to gain your freedom and you couldn't even manage that. I explained it well enough didn't I?"

"Go to hell, Chaos."

"Now, now, Asha. Dante was suppose to die before he mated with the were dragon."

"Why is it such a big deal?"

"The creature they create will be the end of us devils."

"Good idiots like you need to stay in hell."

He back handed her.

"Now you've made me angry Asha. Now I'll have to kill Anna too. I was so hoping you'd succeeded so I could have her for my own."

"Dante will kill you before you could touch her."

"Of course he will. He'll do everything in his power to protect his mate and child even if it means his life."

That made Asha start. Anna was pregnant that made things more complicated. She hoped for the sake of the world that Dante doesn't go down.

"Asha, darling is the reason you couldn't finish the job was because of Dante's twin?"

Asha ignored him trying to figure a way to get out of there to warn the others. Of course the pair might survive they'd have to plow through a legion of dragon and a posse of friends. "I figured as much.I'll make sure this Virgil doesn't want to take a second look at you."

Letting her mind drift she ignored the pain her body was going through until darkness took over.


	9. Chapter 9: The Price We Pay

Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story

Chapter 9: The Price We Pay

A/N: This is going to switch back and forth a lot so bare with me please.

Disclaimer: Don't own DMC or Spidy.

Virgil paced for the hundredth time making the full circle. He didn't know what was making him so edgy.

"Virgil will you stop pacing," Ebony whined.

He whipped around to face her with this look on his face. She shut up then. Huffing he sat on the couch and scrutinized the twins appearances for lack of things to do while he tried to figure out what was bugging him so much.

(Ebony and Lucian's description finally)

Ebony was about 5 foot even with curly auburn locks. Her eyes always danced no matter what mood she was in. They were a pale green. She wore this day a white tank top that said 'Their Stupidity Isn't My Problem' in black and red lettering. Her black pants fit her figure perfectly. She had lace up high heels on that made her taller than she really was. Where her personality was bubbly her brothers was more reserved. Lucian tended to crack jokes at the time of great need. The devil was a peacemaker. He didn't fight unless he had to. This devil stood about five three with short dark brown hair. He always wore street mode attire. Baggy black cargo pants and black shirt that had Spider-Man on it. It made him laugh at the boys obsession with the Marvel character. He wore gym shoes as well. On occasion he'd wear a black trench coat.

"What is it Virgil?" Lucian asked.

"That's the thing I don't know."

The continued to talk about what was wrong when Anna came down the stairs.

"Hey, Anna," Ebony said.

"Hey. What's going on? You're uneasiness woke me."

"Sorry," Lucian muttered.

"Don't worry so much. Now what's going on?"

"Virgil keeps pacing back and forth, and he can't tell us what's going on."

"Wait, Dark calls to Light. Crap."

"What is it?"

"Asha's in trouble."

"Why would Virgil need to know about that? Unless, you got the hots for her," Ebony suggested slyly.

"You're joking right?" Virgil asked a threating promise lingered between them.

Selena walked in through the front door her complexion was even worse for a vampire. It looked like she hadn't fed for days.

"What is it Selena?" Anna asked.

"You should come out side and see this Anna."

They walked outside to see a horrifying sight. Asha was beaten and battered tied to a cross. Her wings were hanging limply and the bones looked broken in about every place to break them. She was currently unconscious at the moment, Which the entire group was glad for. Her capturer stood beside his handy work with a smirk on his face. Anna stopped dead in her tracks. This man looked like Darien but it couldn't be she saw him being slaughtered by devils. She laid him in the ground herself.

"Darien."

"Ah Annabelle so you remember my brother."

"You're Darien's brother?"

"Yes, they just call me Chaos."

"What do you want Chaos?" Selena demanded.

Everyone looked at her strangely. The other day they were enemies now she was sticking up for the devil.

"That should be fairly simple Dragon Queen. I want the last female were dragon."

All eyes turned to Annabelle.

"If I go quietly can Asha remain here?" Anna asked.

"Of course, not," he snapped dangerously.

Anna figured as much. Something within her told her not to go, but the other part said go and force the brothers to work together.

"Selena tell Dante I love him."

Turning she walked past the stunned group and into the clutches of Chaos.

"You're a fool you know that," he said into her ear as they teleported back to his place.

Asha was unconscious on a bed now. She looked at him defiantly. There was a look of promise in his eyes that bespoke of a deep rooted lust and hatred.

"You're stupidity will kill the baby within you."

"Dante, will kill you for this."

"Not before I have the power I want."

He slammed the door leaving her alone with Asha. Turning she began to try and help the devil heal faster.

Back at DMC

Dante slowly came awake feeling as if something was missing and that something was in trouble. Fear raced through him when he didn't feel Anna's warmth next to him. Getting up he shouldered on his jacket. With quickened steps he went downstairs. Looking around everyone was sitting in the living room with their heads down-casted. Virgil looked up and their eyes met. Dante was taken aback by the emotion in his brother's eyes. Something was up. There was a familiar dark haired girl missing however.

"Where's Anna?"

Everyone turned away giving Dante the answer he didn't want. He went strait for Selena. "Where is she?" he growled dangerously.

Selena backed up a bit. His devil aura was starting to over power his human side. Virgil recognized this and got up.

"Dante calm down we'll help you get her back," Virgil assured him

His aura calmed down a little bit but not by much. That girl had a pretty damn tight hold on Dante to be able to effect him.

"Virgil can I speak with you a moment?" Selena asked quietly. "Ebony, Lucian do what you can to calm him down."

"Right," the twins said in unison.

Selena dragged the blue Sparda twin outside and out of hearing of the others.

"What is it Dragon Queen?"

"First off stop calling me that I'm Selena."

"Okay, Selena what is it that you couldn't say in front of Dante?"

"Serenity, the silver dragon Annabelle is partners with told me her partner is pregnant."

"Anna is carrying Sparda blood?"

"Yes, I didn't want to tell Dante simply for the fact that he would go ballistic if he were to loose both of them."

"What do you call that in there?"

"That's temporary. His true devil nature can't completely over run his human side unless he's given a true reason."

"You seem to know a lot about devils."

"I've been hunted by devils for a long time Virgil. Besides Asha was right about knowing your enemy well."

"Have you seen this transformation happen?"

"Yes, once. Neither mate survived."

"Great."

"But their children did."

"What are you?"

"IT was your father and mother Virgil. You were to young to understand what had happened that night. Mundus made the mistake of killing your mother setting your father into a deep rage. It took awhile but he eventually sent Mundus back to hell and had to join him."

Virgil turned away thinking on what the vampire had said.

"He has to survive though. They're uncontrollable without the other."

"I know. I've seen it before Virgil. She was a wild one but now she has something to live for."

"Would Chaos rape her and Asha?"

"If I had to guess I'd say he will if he hasn't already."

Virgil knew this was going to end bad one way or another and he hoped it didn't cost anyone within their small group's lives. Dante was a dormant volcano sleepily coming to waiting for the moment to exploded in a flaming fury. He was reluctant to admit that he was almost in one at this point over the deviless Asha.

Back with the girls

Asha had finally come to. Her vision was blurry and her head was spinning. Something moved beside her but her senses told her it was Anna.

"Anna what are you doing here?"

"Chaos captured me," she whispered.

"He'll do really bad things to you if Dante doesn't come to save you soon."

"I know. Darien warned me about his brother."

Asha watched carefully as the pregnant were dragon looked out the small window. Her eyes were distant and tears made them glisten. Sadness is something that a creature like her should never experience but every time she allowed herself to love those people were taken away. Something flashed around her neck that she hadn't noticed before. The stone was emerald and the chain silver.

"What's that around you're neck Anna?"

"Its a pendant that my father gave me."

She absently tugged at it. A thought played in her head but she squashed it down. Calling her father would be to easy and he would get caught and hurt if she called him.

"Anna?"

"Hm?"

"You spaced out for a moment I wanted to know what we're going to do now?"

"I don't know."

She looked back out the window again waiting for something to happen

A/N: (sigh) Another chapter up. So in trouble again! I can never stay out of it so why not have my character in it too. We know Chaos has big plans for the girls and the plans aren't pleasant at all.


	10. Chapter 10: Twins of Peril

Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story

Chapter 10: Twins of Peril

A/N: This doesn't reflect the people that represent Asha, Ebony, and Dayus. This is to Lucian. It will flow with the story mind you but understand I am seriously pissed. I've tried and tried to be a good friend. To comfort when you're down, to make you laugh when you've had a bad day. Sometimes I feel like it's for nothing. No one likes the cold shoulder.  
Okay sorry for the tirade. This chapter will have a sister one about what Asha dreams but right now its Anna's dreams.

Anna changed into her dragon form in order to allow Asha to have a warm pillow. She drifted into a light sleep where she dreamed.

_Down the hall from where Anna slept she smelled the blood of new birth. That's right Anna was in the hospital. They were twins from her guess. Getting up she stalked quietly down the hall. The Nursery door was standing wide open. The two newborn twins lay in their cribs fast asleep. Their scent was off for some reason. It made her all the more curious about the two. Stalking towards the two beds she read the name tags. Alysia Star Black, the little girl and the boy Brandon Aaron Black. She sniffs the twins carefully but nothing comes up again. Must be my imagination.' The small girl grabs her finger. Their eyes met and Anna was taken by surprise.  
Excuse me miss you're not suppose to be in here, a nurse said quietly.  
I'm sorry, I just wanted to see.  
It's all right. You better get back to your bed Anna.  
A slow smile graced her features as she walked away._

Years later...

Anna fought hard against a pack of devils. They were a fierce bunch this group. It consisted of five of them in total but their best warrior Kane was amoung them.  
The scent of human twins came to her nose. The scent was familiar. There was fear within their scents. Finally throwing back the devils she tore into the darkness to find the twins. When she found them they were cowering together the boy was protecting his sister from the man with a gun. Without a thought she lunged forwards but it wasn't soon enough the boy was already dead whereas the girl was barely clinging to a fading life. Their blood sprayed across the brick wall of the building. Anna didn't want to analyze what was on the ground. The man turned the gun on himself and blew his brains out. Turning from the man she knelt over the dying girl. Her eyes were glazing over in death. Unshed tears stood in her eyes.  
she pleaded.   
I'm sorry, I...  
The girl grabbed her hand. Anna was taken aback. This girl had done that before. Then she remembered the hospital long ago.  
  
A slow smile graces her features as she passes away. Anna dipped her head in sadness. A sense of loss swept through her like a tidal wave. A feeling of guilt washed over her as well. A familiar scent caught her nose it was the scent of death and brimstone.  
she muttered.  
Backing up she saw a man kneel beside the twins. He had long black hair tied back in a loose ponytail. His ears were lightly pointed. His eyes were a glittering amber. The stranger stood about six foot even. The business suit he wore was white and black.  
So young, he crooned. They'll make perfect spawns.  
Anna didn't know what to do. The two twins rose older than they were a few moments ago. The girls eyes had changed drastically. The boy seemed different too but she couldn't place it.  
the man said.  
Anna backed up a small bit. Do not fear Annabelle. You have done well protecting my children.  
Who are you? Anna stammered out.  
I am Lucifer, Annabelle. These are my children Ebony and Lucian. That was the scent you smelled long ago.  
Why was I drawn to them?  
They are to be your companions in the future Anna.  
I don't understand.  
The three of you will forget until the day you are needed to rejoin each other in order to fight an evil even which I would deny.  
Lucifer turned towards Anna and captured her gaze. Darkness swamped her vision.

Anna came awake breathing heavily. That dream... A small smile graced her face as she raised her head. Lifting her head up she scented the wind knowing Ebony and Lucian would be there to help her soon enough.

Elsewhere...

A pair of twins smirked as they looked up at the moon finally remembering their mission in life set to them by their father. Even Lucian the one that followed God was ready to accomplish his mission to help the were dragon.__

A/N: It didn't turn out as bad as I thought. I'm still mad but writing this helped me so on ward.


	11. Chapter 11: It's Just A Dream

Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story

Chapter 11: It Isn't Just A Dream

A/N: Okay... Another tirade again sorry. Everyone can skip this if they want to.  
Lucian is pissing me off again. However, I am a relatively forgiving person but he keeps testing that patience. Is it going to be every time that you all keep fighting? I'm sick of it, literally. I cannot choose sides in any fight but he keeps forcing me to. When it comes down to it Ebony I would always choose you because you've been there for me for about five years. Wow been that long, shocking. Where as Lucian has been there for two. I'm at my breaking point. When I snap I REALLY snap. That's why I put out so many chapters here and so fast because writing calms me down fractionally for a short period of time.  
Okay I'm done for the time being.

Onward with the chapter.

Asha leaned against Anna. Oddly enough she was warm and her scales didn't break her skin or hurt. A soft whispering in the back of her mind lulled her to sleep.

_Welcome Asha.  
Anna? What is this place?  
It's a special dream realm.  
A what?  
A dream realm where what ever happens here can be felt in the real world.  
She blinked quickly a few times. After her mind processed what was just said her mind turned south. Knowing that wasn't possible she shook the thoughts from her mind. As if Anna knew what she thought about she spoke;  
What if that could happen? Would you want that gift?  
THUMP  
Anna chuckled as she saw Asha fall over. Once she got over the initial shock she was up again.  
Are you serious?  
Never been more serious in my entire life. This world isn't something to play with I know. This is my gift to you however.  
What for?  
Taking care of me so long ago.  
Anna turned away to go back to the real world but stopped in half turn. The catch is you have to find him and make him yours.  
Without another word she was gone. Asha was was at a loss for what to do. So in taking Anna's advice she began to walk to try and find Virgil in some way. After a moment or two moments of walking in darkness she entered a broken down city. The place was poorly lit and the buildings were crumbling. Swift movements amoung the shadows made her start.  
she called.  
Come temptress, a voice called from a distance.  
Virgil come on, I'm not going to hunt you down.  
Who said anything about me being Virgil? a hissing voice taunted.  
A figure detached from the shadows. His obsidian locks flowed freely down his back. His pale amber eyes glittered dangerously. Her senses were on fire. Danger was written in ever move he made.  
What do you want? she asked knowing that was a stupid question.  
You of course Temptress.  
Asha hated this guy already. Looking around she tried to think of something fast. A flash of white and blue caught the corner of her eye. That was to good to be true and therefore she was wary.  
I know Anna sent you to this realm to rejoin that dark Sparda twin, but I won't allow it.  
What makes you think you can stop me? she snarled/  
I will make sure that you can't reach him.  
I am a true devil so I can make it to him.  
Is that so?  
Yes, it is. Are you Chaos?  
Random question and in a way yes I am. I was placed in this realm to stop people like Anna from playing the hero._ (almost put two e's in there.)  
_What do you mean?  
Oh she didn't tell you? She's getting rather forgetful these days. When the two of you mate you'll wake up in your lovers arms. Useful tactic isn't it?  
You like hearing yourself talk don't you?  
Not really. He won't save you.  
Anger raced through her like wild fire. Her dark wings fanned out and flames formed in her hands. Without thought she leapt forward to slice this Chaos minion in half. He dodged to the left.  
You missed.  
I didn't though.  
The shadow from before drove a familiar kitana into Chaos's chest. Quickly drawing it out with a swift strike he sliced the head off. The head slid one way and the body the other. Blood remained on the blade with a flick of his wrist the blood was thrown off the blade. He sheathed it easily. Time spanned back to normal. Asha let her rage go. It flowed away from her like water.  
So you made it?  
The figure stepped out of the darkness to reveal Virgil. Something was off but she couldn't place it.  
Anna told me you'd be here.  
That's what she told me as well.  
What should we do now?  
I'll lead you home.  
  
I know and we will do that.  
she said sternly as she stopped.  
Come on, he said insistently.  
Something was wrong. His aura was off by a few hundred degrees. Asha stood her ground. A smirk graced her features as she approached him in a seductive manner. She ran a finger over the dragon on his coat.  
For trying to be like Virgil you suck at it.  
So you noticed. What to do now?  
He let the illusion melt it was Chaos again.  
You know I'm starting to dislike you.  
Isn't that sweet?  
Asha was going to strangle Anna when they met up again. Of course Virgil might protect his sister-in-law from her. You know if you find Devil May Cry you'll be able to find him easier.  
Why are you telling me this?  
Because it won't be that easy to find the Sparda twins.  
We'll see.  
Chaos vanished again laughing mechanically. The sound resonated through the place. Looking around she tried to get her baring on where she was. Lifting her head up she looked at the star filled sky. The stars winked at her.  
Look to your heart, Asha,' Anna's voice rang in her head.  
  
Use what you know about him to find him.'  
I can try.  
It's how I found Dante so long ago. We met in dreams before we even met in person.'  
That's comforting to know.  
Find him Asha.'  
Asha closed her eye and let her aura flow out around the place. When her aura touched something cold and clean she nearly died in relief. A smile that would put the sun to shame lit up her face. Spreading her wings she leapt into the sky. Her power flowed around her in waves. The wind lapped lightly around her as she winged towards Devil May Cry. Something flashing red caught her attention and it was the annoying blinking of Dante's tacky sign. She landed softly on the front porch. The door opened as she landed. A half naked Virgil stood there. She blinked for a moment and thought it was Dante at first. (he didn't have a shirt on. Just his pants and boots.) The color of the pants gave him away as Virgil.  
she breathed.  
What took you? Anna said to be waiting for you.  
I had trouble with Chaos.  
That asshole will pay. Dante's about ready to go on a killing spree.  
Figures. He can't hold his temper where she's concerned.  
Male devils tend to be very possessive of what's ours.  
No kidding really? So are the females buddy.  
Is that so?  
she growled as she stalked forward to stand in front of him.  
His scent washed over her. The scent was the same as before cold,clean water. Right at that moment she wished that he had a shirt so she could pull him forward and kiss him senseless. He however beat her to it. Hauling her forward into a passionate kiss. Once they broke for air he growled;  
  
Always your and you always mine, she muttered against his lips.  
He picked her up carefully mindful of her spread wings as he made his way to his room. From what Anna told him he didn't want to take her on the front porch only to end up there when they woke.Getting into his room was easy but what to do next was the difficult part. Virgil wasn't virgin by any means but he really loved this one. He wanted to do thing right, for her.  
(okay reminder. I am not good at writing stuff like this. So what I'm going to do it start out then imply what's happening so you can use your imaginations.)  
Virgil sat her carefully on the bed. Asha stared into his eyes lovingly. His hand slowly ran over her cheek to tilt her face up so he could place a light kiss on her lips. There auras were mixing so they were as calm as the could be. She wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer as they fell backwards. Hit nipped and kissed up her neck. He couldn't remember when their clothes vanished but all he knew was their naked bodies were sandwiched together. His hands ran up and down her body and hers did like wise.  
(you expected deceit but not this time Chaos is planning against Anna now bad planning)_

In the Real world downstairs

Dante stared as he heard a thump coming from his brothers room. Ebony was sitting on the other couch near the window. Lucian was out doing something. His sister had speculations but didn't voice them. Inside Dante was quaking with and anger and loneliness. He missed Anna. She was everything to him.  
Stupid ass did he have to do that here? Dante growled being distracted by the moans coming from upstairs.  
That's the only way she'd find him Dante.  
  
Ebony didn't know how to tell Dante what Anna had done for Asha. He'd die if he knew his mate was all by herself alone with Chaos. Well spit it out Ebony I know you know something. Why is Asha upstairs with Virgil.  
Do you remember the dream realm?  
Yeah what about it?  
Anna sent Asha back through the dream realm.  
  
She saw his eyes bleeding from their normal color to the color of his devil trigger eyes. If she had time to be afraid she would of been. Another thump and even louder moaning broke their silence. Dante was getting furious.  
  
Dante calm down. She's safe as long as she's in her dragon form.  
Not entirely.  
They whipped around to face the open door. Dayus stood there in his wolf form. (reminder again: Dayus is a werewolf.)  
Ebony asked.  
What do you mean not entirely? Dante demanded.  
You didn't know? Chaos is a were dragon too.  
Dante was blazing in fury now. If that son of a bitch hurt her and caused any damage then he'd make sure personally that he was sent to the darkest depths of hell where Mundus resided. However I wouldn't be to worried about Chaos though there is a bigger guy that you need to worry about when it comes to her.  
And that is?  
He calls himself Destruction. No one knows who he really is.  
Ebony sat back trying to take in everything the werewolf had said. This made things more complicated and if Dante lost both mother and child he'd go Sparda on everything and die. Of course Dante didn't know about the child growing within his mate.  
Thanks for the help Dayus.  
Of course, he said then to himself, _my lady.'_  
Ebony was at a loss now. From the quiet Virgil and Asha were done and would soon wake up together. Maybe in a few days Anna could do the same thing to get back to Dante. So all they could do was wait. Dayus left the pair alone. The tangible waves coming off Dante were setting his inner beast off and that wasn't good.  
Dante really calm down.  
I can, Anna...  
There is a chance she could get herself out of there too just the way she did with Asha.  
  
  
She held off on the just be patient because that would set him off again. That was all they needed.

Elsewhere...

Anna laid down in her dragon form and drifted to sleep dreaming of Dante knowing that someday she and he be rejoined.


	12. Chapter 12: Rejoin the Team

Call To Darkness: The Assassin's story

Chapter 12: Rejoin the Team

A/N: So another annoying authors note. Can skip if you want to. (big grin) Things have seen to settled down somewhat. That was scary to witness the two friends you have verbally bashing each other. Ebony I know it didn't seem like it was that bad but it was making me nervous all the same. You two are the only friends I can still hang out with on a daily basis going at each others throats. I know it needed to happen before something bad happens, but it shook me really bad. No guilt trips though. I said I won't choose sides but if the situation gets down to it I will choose sides. Just getting it out.

Annabelle stared off into the distance outside of her window. The wind picked up and she scented the wind. His scent was on the wind but it wasn't his distinct smell. (reminder: Dante smells like sun shine.) Her tail flipped up and down. Her wings flexed a small bit. Her scales were glittering in the sun light.

"You know he can't save you here."

"I can dream, Destruction."

"So you know the difference."

She titled her head to the side so one eye stared back at him.

"Chaos smells like darkness. Were as you Darien smell like death and darkness."

"So you remember me little Belle?"

That was her sires nickname for her was Belle. The French word for 'beautiful'. She hated it all the more.

"How could I forget?"

She turned her head away from him to stare back out of the window.

"It was brave of you to send Asha back to Virgil."

"It wasn't being brave it was preventing her from getting pregnant by you."

"I only kept her to bring you in Belle."

"Stop calling me that," she growled.

"Or what?"

She sighed. "You worried about that brat you carry within you?"

"I'm worried about my son, yes."

"You know you could easily walk out of here."

"There is always a catch."

"I want you to fight at your full strength Annabelle. You'll be slow and sluggish soon."

"Dante is my power and you should know that."

"Anna whether you believe it or not I loved you back then and even now."

"You know I love Dante."

"I know that Anna."

She stopped suddenly his scent it was the same as it was back then. Underneath the surface she could feel something trying to get to the surface. Then she realized something Darien had two different personalities. There was her Darien and then Destruction. Her form changed back to her human form.

"Let me go Darien."

"He won't allow it."

"Darien I'm asking you. Let me go back to my mate. Being away from him is draining my power."

The look in his eyes was laced with confusion but also had determination in them.

"All right. Come."

He grabbed her wrist. "Call him."

"What?"

Darien dragged her outside.

"Call Dante, now before Destruction is free again. You have to call him here in case Destruction comes back." Annabelle let her power flow around her and used all that was in her heart to call out to Dante.

Elsewhere...

Dante felt a familiar power wrap around his form. His heart clenched and then unclenched. Turning towards the door he got up as if in a trance. Anna was calling him. He vaguely heard Ebony asking him what was wrong but the summoning of his mate was more important. Power washed over him and he was winging in Devil Trigger mode towards his mate. It only took a few minutes for him to find the place. Anna was still being held by the wrist by Darien. Tears gathered in her eyes at the sight of Dante. Devil Trigger washed away from him.

"Anna?" he breathed heavily.

Devil Trigger took a lot out of him. Dante took a step forward but Anna stopped him with a words.

"Dante don't Darien's on thin control as it is. Don't come near him or he'll become Destruction again."

Darien hauled Anna out in front of him and pushed her into Dante's waiting arms.

"Go," he growled. "Before he comes back."

Dante didn't need a second invite. Picking his mate up bridal style. He leapt and ran through the forest. Half of him thought he was dreaming again.

"You're not dreaming Dante," Anna breathed as she nipped at his throat.

"Anna stop, not yet."

Anna understood. She was still weak from sending Asha to Virgil, but she knew it was for his own reasons he was stopping her. Laying her head against his shoulder she fell asleep listening to the gentle thud of her mate's heart. Dante's mind was in turmoil. He knew this was Anna but what about Darien? Why had he let them go that easily? So many questions and so many answers. Anna would be able to tell him when she was feeling better. Taking in a deep breath he caught an unusual sent coming from his mate. It set him off balance for a moment so he stopped.

"Dante," she muttered sleepily. "Home?"

"Not yet. Anna why do you smell different?"

"Baby, does that..." she muttered half heartedly.

She wasn't full aware of what she had just said.

"Baby?" he asked confusion laced his voice.

"Yes," she muttered.

Dante was about ready to pass out. Him a father? That was the biggest shock of his life. Anna came awake fully due to the increase of Dante's heartbeat.

"Dante what is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About our child?"

"I wasn't sure at first."

Doubt crept into his mind. Maybe... Anna struggled to get out of his grasp but he latched on like steel.

"Anna..."

"Dante let me go! You're hurting me!"

He let her fall to the ground. "You see that's why I didn't tell you. You'd automatically assume that its someone else's son."

"Is it?"

"WERE DRAGONS MATE FOR LIFE STUPID!"

Tears began to flow. "If were dragons were to get pregnant with someone else's child while mated then it would be a forced pregnancy. It would take nothing less than rape to get a mate away from what's theres."

Turning into her dragon form she leapt into the sky vanishing into the clouds. Dante hated himself at the moment. His doubt always got in his way. She was his and his alone. Nothing could change that.

Elsewhere...

Anna landed heavily on a cliff face. Tears were blinding her as she fell sideways. Her uneasiness washed over her like tidal waves. Many forms landed on either side of her. They were mostly dragons but there was a few masters there as well. One in particular walked towards her head.

"Anna?"

"Hello Dayus."

"He not take the news well?"

"He doesn't understand what we are Dayus."

"Ah the were beast possession thing."

"I love him Dayus but he's being so difficult anymore."

"Anna give it time he doesn't understand like you said."

"How's things going with your mate-to-be?"

He didn't answer her. "Haven't even tried to ask her out yet?" she teased.

"Anna, she's a devil. I'm a were wolf its not that easy."

Anna wasn't about to tell him that Ebony use to be human once and now has become the spawn of Lucifer himself. Despite popular belief devils can love and some of them do have souls. What Ebony didn't know was that Dayus watched her constantly from the shadows. When he couldn't Crimson Fire did. The red dragon accepted Ebony as his master's mate.

"Dayus tell her before something happens."

"Are you predicting?"

"No, its just trying to be cautious. Chaos and Destruction won't appreciate my absence."

"By the way how did you escape?"

"Darien."

"You're sire. I thought he was dead?"

"So did I but he survived by developing a spilt personality."

"Let me guess Destruction?"

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to name your son?"

"I hadn't thought about that yet."

"Bull. You started thinking when you learned the sex."

"Aubrey actually."

"That mean something?"

"Elf power."

"You're joking right?"

"No, I am part wood elf Dayus."

The werewolf was rolling on the ground in his wolf form. His amber eyes were full of mirth but there was some confusion as well.

"How is it you don't smell like an elf? I've met a few and they smell like their respective elements."

"Because the scent has been subdued my entire life so therefore I'd never have the woods smell."

"Ah."

He sat up and locked gazes with her. "Anna, Dante's being stupid right now. The only exercise the gets that out of your mind is..."

Anna's mind went southward.

"Dayus you know that..."

"Stop thinking dirty Annabelle. I was going to say fighting."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because we're surrounded."

"Huh?"

She looked up to see hybrids about seven of them. "Great," she muttered.

"They're hybrids too."

"That makes it even worse."

(okay hybrids are my own invention. They were intended for another story but I never quiet got around to it. So here's what they look like.)

Anna scrutinized the beasts. They had the body of the red reapers (DMC 3) and the black head of the shadows (i wasn't sure about what Shadows looked like so I assumed cats.) which looked like the head of a black panther. Their teeth dripped with venom.

"Anna don't let them bite you."

"I know that Dayus."

Standing up she changed into her human form. She couldn't fight without drawing blood, and drawing blood was bad at this state. If she drew blood she could hurt Aubrey. With the unstableness of her blood mix it was dangerous. If she weren't pregnant than she'd go all out without harming herself. Her power flowed out around her. If these were normal beasts Dayus or she could call them off, but since they weren't and didn't obey anyone. Reapers use to obey Virgil and the shadows Mundus but now nobody but themselves. They hissed and growled dangerously at them. The dragons that had stayed were snarling at these beasts as they stood in a circle around the two Dragon Masters.

"Crimson Fire, Serenity make sure you guard Anna completely I can handle this myself."

Dayus leapt forward into the group of hybrids and began to fight like a beast that was desperate to protect its mate. Anna tried to get past the two dragons blocking her path but they stood fast.

"Serentiy get out of my way! They'll kill him."

"It is out job to protect you."

"Crimson Fire are you that willing to die?"

"Enough!" the red male snarled. "He won't die this day."

One of the hybrids escaped the fight with the werewolf and leapt through a gap between the two dragon. Anna would of never saw it coming if she hadn't heard a sickening crunch. A familiar red figure stood on the beasts neck. The hybrid was feebly thrashing until with a twist of Dante's foot the beast was dead.

"Who started this party without me?"

Anna backed up into Crimson Fire's side. Dante could smell the fear coming off of his mate. Turning he entered the fray to help the werewolf out. Together they took down the remaining six hybrids. Both combatants were bathed in the blood of the hybrids. Dayus shook himself spraying blood all over the place.

"Hey watch it wolf," Dante said.

"Sorry Dante, wolf instinct to shake like that."

Dante rolled his eyes. He turned to face Anna but she was kinda tied up at the moment. Serenity had her tail wrapped tightly around her master's waste. Dayus's hand was on his shoulder before he could move towards her.

"Dayus," Dante warned the werewolf.

"Dante you can't help her now. Its a blood thing. When blood is shed that isn't her own she'll react one of two ways. Blood crazy which is the bad form. She'll kill just to kill. The second one is a good form she only kills to protect."

"Does this happen all the time?"

"No, actually it happens once in a great while. She hasn't done that in a few months. The last time we were able to catch her and subdue her."

Dante turned to watch her try and struggle to get free of Serenity's grasp. Ignoring all warning he approached her. She stilled for a moment and in an un-Annabelle voice asked;

"Are you hurt?"

"No, are you?"

"Those snivelling beasts couldn't hurt me."

"I'm glad you think like that but..."

"Dante, I..."

Before she could say anything she slumped heavily against Serenity. Dante carefully moved to pick her up. Serenity just watched him carefully.

"Hurt her again and I'll kill you," the she dragon growled.

"As will I," the red male snarled.

"There isn't anything I can say to you that will placate you anyway so I'm not going to bother."

"Dante why don't you try trusting her? She isn't Trish by a long shot."

Dante whipped around to stare hard at the werewolf. No one knew about his relationship with Trish. Turning he launched himself into the air. 'Is that why I doubt her so much? Because Trish betrayed me?' he asked himself. Anna snuggled against his chest and sighed in her sleep. Within minutes he was at DMC. He didn't answer any questions directed his way but made it up to his room and shut the door. Carefully he laid Anna on the bed and covered her up. Taking off his weapons, coat, and boots he curled up beside her to sleep. It had been a trying few days and they needed to sleep in the peace of each others arms.


	13. Chapter 13: Bar Fighter Guild

Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story

Chapter 13: Bar Fighters Guild

(Ebony helped me out brain storming this so I thank her. Well Sister mine you got your wish and you'll laugh your ass off.)

Lucian was walking the dark streets of Halo city. His coat swished back and forth in the chilled breeze. You could tell summer was fading by the chill in the air. It didn't bother this devil in the least. The cold reminded him that he wasn't always a devil. Yes, he remembered now that Anna had gotten her memories back and in turn so did he and Ebony. It pissed him off. To think it was her fault that they were changed in the first place.  
The bar Makai's Gate stood before him in all of its dark glory. The first word was always suspected as someone's name but he knew differently. That's what drew him here. He was determined to fight if it meant loosing everything he had. The bar wasn't very crowded as of yet but he knew that would change in a few hours. That's what he wanted. Entering the bar he sat on a bar stool and looked around. There were only a few humans in this place. No devils yet.  
What do yah want Mister? the bar tender asked.  
Tequila on the rocks.  
  
He put a few cubes in a shot glass and poured some tequila in it.  
The bar tender knew that he was a devil that's why he didn't ask for an i.d. He carefully sipped the clear liquid. (normally with shots you throw them back. Lucian's never drank before.) The liquid burned his throat but warmed his stomach up. The people started to come in two and threes at a time. All the devils around him were making him nervous a small bit. At this point however he was ready to kick some ass.  
Suddenly his senses went on high alert as he felt two different aura than what was already in this place. He ignored it when he saw a cloaked figure and a man with long black hair enter the bar and sit down in a booth to chat. They were talking about nothing at the moment. The conversation started turning when a deviless slide up to sit next to him.  
Hello handsome, she purred. Never seen you around before.  
I'm just visiting, he said absently.  
You wanna have some fun before you go back?  
He thought he heard a deep threatening growl come from the back at the mention of that. The deviless couldn't take the hint.  
Miss I don't want your attention.  
Awe come on, she whined as she ran her hand up his knee and headed for the inside of his thigh.  
Get away from me before I send you back to hell where you belong.  
He pushed her hand away from his body.  
You meany.  
So what? he growled. I told you in the nicest way possible to get lost and you couldn't take the hint.  
Is there a problem here? one of the big bouncers asked.  
No, problem if this whore would leave me along, he growled as he stood up.  
He threw money on the bar and was about to leave when the bouncer stood in his path. Lucian looked up.  
What do you want ugly?  
Why you?  
The bouncer went for him but on got his coat. The two guns were in their holsters at his side. Every devil backed up slightly from him. Looking around he knew he was surrounded. Many of the devils advanced knowing what he was.  
Devil hunter, some hissed.  
by others.  
You all got a problem? I'll take you all on.  
He drew his guns and aimed them towards the devils. They weren't afraid they knew there was only so many bullets he'd fire before he was out. Many leapt forward and tackled him backwards and they dog piled him. The cloaked figure stared on with interest.  
Should we help him?  
He is a future Dragon Master King, the long haired man said.  
Why do you insist on saying that?  
Because its true.  
A little help here, Lucian gasped out.  
That decided them just then both leapt into the fray. They managed to get the bleeding half devil from underneath the pile only to have the idiot launch right back into it.  
We tried.  
You're not wanted here vampire! one devil hissed. And the same goes for you were beast.  
Well we didn't ask you anyway, the vampire snarled.  
The bar turned into utter chaos as everyone fought everyone else. Finally two figures came out.  
Wait, where's Lucian?  
I'll go back, the cloaked figure snapped.  
Turning the cloaked figure dove back in the fray and dragged Lucian out. The devil was covered in blood. He wasn't Dante in a long shot so he wasn't healing as fast as he should of been.  
You okay Lucian? the cloak figure asked.  
Do I know you? he asked as he hiccuped.  
What the hell were you drinking?  
I thought Tequila.  
  
She threw back her hood to reveal a very pissed Selena.   
On it.  
He picked the devil up and transformed. Selena hauled herself up on her partners back and they winged back to her mansion.

Elsewhere...

Ebony sat on the couch board out of her marbles. There was nothing to do. The boys were sleeping with their girlfriends or mates, whatever they called each other. Lucian was out stirring up trouble.  
Good that boy needs to get laid.  
Say what?  
Ebony whipped up to see Anna hobbling down the stair. Her body was still weak.  
I said that Lucian needs to get laid in order to loosen up, she said bluntly.  
This coming from a virgin.  
Ebony only shrugged it off.  
I haven't found the right guy. You shouldn't be up.  
Without anymore words Ebony got up and helped Anna.So what brings out of bed?  
Her stomach rumbled demanding food. It was her son that had waken her but it was the gnawing in her stomach that told her she needed to eat soon.  
To the kitchen, Robin.  
You've seen the old Batman to many times, Anna commented.  
(this is real old school Batman where they have the pow kaboom and stuff on the screen. I thought that was the funniest thing.)  
So what?  
She helped Anna sit down on the stool. Turning she went to investigate the fridge carefully with her dagger ready. God only knew what was in there. The light inside clicked on to reveal next to nothing in the fridge.  
Ebony growled.  
He didn't expect me to stay here Ebony I was staying with Selena.  
Well there are a few eggs, a block of cheese, some milk, and some OJ.  
Breakfast okay with you even though its dinner time?  
  
(this has been dinner at Ebony's house on more than one occasion. She makes the best cheesy eggs)  
Ebony set to work cooking up breakfast/dinner. Anna focused her mind. She had felt a disturbance with Selena and it worried her. Then the shock of her life made her tumble over.  
What is it Anna?  
You got your wish your brother is getting laid.  
She spit the OJ in her mouth all over the counter.  
  
He's finally made it with his mate.  
Ebony turned back to cooking and served the breakfast to the starved were dragon. Sitting down on the bar stool and putting her head down she began to laugh uncontrollably.  
I've done it now. I've created a laughing fiend.

Back with Lucian... arriving at Selena's mansion.

Lucian was less then sober.  
What were you doing at Hell's Gate?  
(okay if you haven't figured it out Makai means hell in Japan. I used one of the words that looked like a name. Cool huh?)  
  
That was the wrong place to do it. That is the home Guild for Devil Fighters, Selena growled. Take off your shirt.  
He did as he was told not even thinking to say anything perverted. There were cuts all over his body. Her cold hands touched his skin causing him to gasp.  
  
  
Shadow had vanished long ago. Getting out the bandages she began to patch the wounded hunter up. What ever... Then she realized what was in that Tequila it was holy water. That's why his cuts weren't healing so fast. Turning away for a moment she felt warm hands run over her ass. Swinging around she was about to hit him but his hand caught hers.  
My reflexes haven't slowed down, Selena.  
Lucian let me go or I'll kill you.  
I'd like to see you try.  
He pulled her forward until she was sitting on his lap. With a gentleness he never knew he had he began to love bite and nip at her throat. It drew a startled moan from the vampire. The bandages fell from her finger and she dug her finger into his dark hair.  
she breathed.  
You're mine, he growled.  
Some part of him was willing this to stop but the other side wanted this more than words could be said. A low purr/growl escaped her as they became more frenzied in their love making. After their passion was spent they had their share of bruises and bite marks all over their bodies. Selena made the mistake of almost taking his blood. Lucian wouldn't let her he didn't know how she'd react to his blood. The two new lovers drifted to sleep together.

(Okay, Deep Sigh. This chapter had help from Ebony. I was stumped and she helped me out thanks millions sister mine.)

Black Shadow Fox Shaman


	14. Chapter 14: Blood of Life and Love

Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story

Chapter 14: Blood of Love and Life

(okay. I've noticed something when I look at the stats of my story. It tells me that I have 634 hits yet I only have 15 reviews. If you would be so kind and review my story please. I'd really appricate it. Even if it just tells me you like my chapter. I'll even accept flames if it makes you DMC fans happy. A lot of people seem to like this one.)

Dante woke up and Anna was gone, again. He was getting irrated by her disappearing on him every time. Then he heard her laughing with Ebony downstairs. A sigh of relief escaped him. Something was making him sleepy for some reason. Anna sensed it and headed back upstairs as if in a trance.

"Dante?"

"Anna why am I so sleepy?"

"I don't know."

She sat down beside him in bed. There was something making him want to sleep. From the scent it was heavy earth magic. Any earth witch could envoke this but she didn't know any. And the wood elves... She hoped that...

"Dante, fight it."

"Anna I'm just tired form using Devil Trigger so many times."

"Dante its not that. Normally your strength returns not long after."

He felt his eyes getting heavier until a crack was heard and he felt a stinging pain in his cheek. His eyes were wide open now. Anna had rage burning in her eyes.

"What was that for?"

"You need to stay awake dang it. If hitting you will keep you awake then I'll do it."

"How about something else?"

"Dante that'll put you to sleep once we finish."

"Awe Anna your not any fun."

"Dante Sparda you moron. Is sex the only thing you think about?"

"Just about. Who can blame me with a sexy babe like you as my mate?"

"Who are you and what have you done to my Dante?"

"I am Dante babe."

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of Wood Elves."

"You're my Queen Anna," he purred.

She heard Ebony laughing from downstairs. "EBONY! DID YOU DO THIS TO HIM?" she snarled into the deviless's mind.

The giggling increased knowing she had. Then it was a harmless, for the moment, love spell.

"Dante I swear..."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Rolling her eyes he pushed her backwards onto the bed and began to bite at her throat.

Ebony sat at the table and giggled to herself as she heard what was going on with Anna and Dante. That was the one good thing about Lucifer being her sire he granted her certain powers. Dante needed to relax because his doubt was getting in the way of the best thing in his life, true and unconditional love. Anna was a special person despite what her brother believed. She knew he hated Anna with everything that he was. Lucian had died first so he didn't know what had happened after that. Lucian didn't understand Anna was out there trying to protect them. She was taken from her life to help them.

Soft foot falls were slowly coming from behind her.

"He wasn't meant to understand," a male voice hissed from behind her.

"Hello father."

"Daughter."

"Why wasn't he suppose to understand?"

"Anna is not all that she appears and he doesn't trust that."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a deep rooted power that he senses that you don't and he doesn't trust that."

"Anna wouldn't hurt us."

"No she wouldn't. Others would to get to her. What better way to get to Anna than through those she loves or protects."

"What is so special about Anna that would make..."

"Her blood."

"Okay?"

"Her blood is the blood of love and life."

"I don't understand."

"Her blood is of sacrafice and that is what will release it."

"Why her? She's suffered so much."

"And in her suffering she has gained something no one else has."

Lucifer turned and vanished leaving his daughter in a bind. This was an interesting twist to say the least. She had to find a way to keep Anna safe.


	15. Chapter 15: The Bonds That Bind

Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story

Chapter 15: The Bonds That Bind

Selena sat on her window seat only wrapped in a blanket. Her gaze was distant and thoughtful. This devil walked into her life not to long ago and he had turned it upside down so quickly. The fact that Shadow called him King only strengthen things. The were dragon let her date but didn't allow it to go past kissing. He wouldn't allow them to take her virginity.  
Now you know why Mistress, a deep voice said from the shadows.  
I've been longing for something that I never knew existed. I was drawn to him yet I didn't want to accept it or reason with it.  
You were searching for something that was hidden.  
  
Lucian is a loner Mistress. He is always on the outside never quiet wanting to be surrounded by others.  
With a twin like Ebony? Its no wonder.  
Mistress be serious. Loners are dangerous.  
Then why let him near me?  
Because you are going to change that and quickly.  
You have great faith in me and its misplaced.  
That's what you think.  
How can I change that?  
I've gotten word through Serenity that Anna has the Blood of Love and Life.  
Selena swore inwardly. She knew now why she had to change Lucian's tune and soon. Anna would die for him and Ebony. The Dragon Queen knew that Ebony adored Anna like a best friend. Shadow took leave of his Mistress to let her think this over. Moving quietly she went to her drawers and got dressed. Her outfit was black pants and a black tank top. Turning to watch Lucian she noticed he was still awake.  
You know Lucian your a fool for denying the devil within.  
She picked up her trench coat and flung it over her shoulder and headed out the door.  
Lucian was confused by what they had been talking about. _Blood of Love and Life? What could that mean?' _He shook it off. Getting up he put his clothes back on. Before he left the room he looked at the bed remembering what had gone on not to long ago. With a slight growl he dashed out the door determined to find out what the Blood of Love and Life was. He was a black blur through the shadows in the streets. His passage drew the attention of the devils that hid amoung the shadows. Evil grins twisted their cruel faces as they followed him into the darkness.  
Lucian was heading towards Devil May Cry to confront the were dragon. Something was off however as he approached the place. A large silver dragon lay across the front porch blocking the way into the door. Her head came up to look him strait in the eyes.  
Get out of my way Serenity.  
  
Ebony opened the door feeling her brothers approach and tripped over Serenity and landed almost face first on the floor boards. A slate gray furry body broke her fall. The body wrapped their arms around her to steady her.  
Are you all right? a growly voice came from her savior.  
  
She looked up and a werewolf looked back at her.   
You are sure?  
Yeah I'm sure. You can let go of me now.  
The werewolf made sure she was steady before letting her go. He changed back to his normal wolf form. (okay he has three forms. the human, wolf, and werewolf.) He stood quietly out of the way.  
Lucian how did your hunt go?  
Ebony move that stupid silver dragon before I kill her. I want Annabelle to answer my questions.  
  
The Blood of Love and Life.  
Ebony was taken aback. He wasn't suppose to know about that. IF he wanted answer that couldn't be good. She didn't know much herself but she trusted Anna. The were dragon didn't have to stay with her as she died but she had.  
Why do you need to know about that? she questioned.  
I don't need to answer you, he snarled.  
Something inside him was clawing towards the surface trying to get out. It was something completely dark and he didn't know what it was. Ebony walked slowly towards her brother sensing his unrest. The problem Lucian had was that he couldn't come to terms with his darker half so he just repressed it hurting him in the process.  
Ebony get out of my way, he growled.  
No, Anna saved us that night and you refused to see it.  
he snarled.  
His voice was becoming darker by the moment. Soon his true devil nature would break free.  
Lucian calm down before you unleash something you can't control. Something you've denied your entire life.  
What would you know devil spawn?  
His eyes were changing color rapidly. His clothes and hair were shifting in the wind that his power was creating. Ebony slowly approached him that was her mistake. A resounding crack was heard as flesh met flesh.

Two heads jerked up as flesh met flesh. Both females were stunned into silence but got up.

When everyone blinked Ebony had a red mark on her face. Her hand raised up to touch the sore spot where her brother had just hit her. Her eyes flashed dangerously.  
You'll regret that, she growled.  
Getting into a fighting stance she was ready to kick her brothers ass for daring to hurt the one thing that was completely willing to protect her.

(cliff hanger peoples. Brother and sister throat to throat. That occurs in many families. this is a battle worth the effort of reading)


	16. Chapter 16: Brotherly Love

Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story

Chapter 16: Brotherly Love

Ebony was furious. Never before had her twin been stupid enough to hit her. More often then not she didn't allow her fury to show. It was a calm fury. He wasn't at peace with his inner beast so therefore his power would be limited here. However, Ebony was at peace with hers and therefore could fight at a 100 of her power. Dayus growled low and dangerously from the porch where he stood in wolf form.  
Dayus this is my fight, she whispered so only the werewolf could hear.  
Are you sure? he bit out.  
Yes, he's brought this upon himself.  
As you wish, he growled.  
He backed up slowly and sat down. Serenity stood up and moved towards the preparing combatants. If this got out of hand she had to stop it before Anna came down to stop them and end up dead. Ebony slowly paced forward towards her brother. Rage was evident in the sway of her hips and flexing of her long nails. Her muscles were jumping and everyone could tell it. This would be a magnificent battle.  
You'll pay Lucian and you'll pay dearly.  
What makes you think you can stop me?  
I am at peace with what I am.  
She brain washed you didn't she?  
(Okay Ebony I love this come back and I hope you do too.)  
Now if she did I wouldn't be able to answer that correctly. So the person will always say no. Therefore you would believe otherwise.  
You're trying to confuse me but it won't work.  
Now if I was trying to confuse you I'd speak in riddles.  
I want you to get out of my way Ebony. I want answers.  
Well Anna still sleeping. And I doubt you want to go in there. Dante would kill you first before he'd let you wake her up.  
I'll deal with that conceited ass hole.  
Dante won't allow you near her in the state your in Lucian.  
Ebony felt a great deal of dark forces surrounding the place. Not all of it was friendly. They were drawn by the powerful auras that were coming from the two of them. She felt Selena was among them fighting to get through them to the battle ground in hopes of stopping this. This had to happen. Its been brewing for a long time. Ebony had been trying for the longest time trying to get Lucian to bond fully with his devil but he always fought against it. That would be his undoing.  
I'll get through Dante to get to her.  
She almost felt the tangible venom in his voice. The only thing was that Dante could kick Lucian's ass in a heartbeat. That half devil was very protective of his mate. Annabelle was up to. With her as in tune with what was going on around her, she knew that he had hit her. This was going to be a long one.  
This is between me and you Lucian leave Annabelle and Dante out of this.  
I want answers Ebony.  
I don't care Anna can't give them to you.  
And why is that?  
Only devils know the bulk of what she is and what her blood represents.  
Then you give me the answers miss know it all.  
I only know her blood is the blood of sacrifice.  
Ebony stood ready to fight. Lucian made the first move. With his movements as slow as they are she wouldn't have a problem killing him. He thought he was hot stuff when fighting but she knew better. Once long ago Virgil taught her how to fight. The ice twin was a better teacher. He taught her well. However, Lucian had relied on himself to learn the ways of fighting. This battle was going to be short lived.  
There was one advantage to being one with her true devil and that was a more elaborate version of Devil Trigger. Her form didn't change by much. The form had a lot more power than Dante and Virgil's Devil Trigger did. Her being the spawn of Lucifer himself helped in that department. Her power wrapped around her getting ready for the transformation to come on.  
What are you doing? Lucian growled. Preparing to run away?  
In your dreams Lucian.  
A powerful blood red energy sprung up around her covering every bit of her. It swirled for a few moments before exploding outwards covering the surrounding area in a thick blood red smoke. Lucian was getting irritated by this show. Ebony was weak compared to him.  
So you think so? her voice echoed. We'll see about that soon enough.  
The sound of feathers shifting and heavy wing beats swept through the place. The smoke whooshed away quickly to reveal a very different Ebony.  
(Devil Trigger Ebony)  
Her height hadn't improved at all. Someone would of sworn she was a vampire with her sharp fangs and pale skin. Her normally pale green eyes were a deep hunter green and were cat slitted. The human ears she had were gone to be replaced with pointy elf ears. The outfit she wore even changed. Everything she wore was black: black tank top, black pants, and black boots. On her right shoulder blade was a black fairy tattoo and on the left front was the Japanese symbol for peril. The thing that drew every ones attention was her wings. They weren't the devil normal wings. These were angel wings that were so dark a red in this light they were black but when light hit them they could tell they were red. The wings flexed for a moment before settling.  
You think that your pathetic transformation will scare me? Lucian demanded.  
No, but you will pay, her voice was different somehow.  
He'd guess the happiness and lightness that he associated with his sister was gone. Now was hard core determination.  
Without warning she leapt forward and plowed into Lucian from behind. This Ebony wasn't for playing fair. He had crossed the line when he hit her. Lucian whipped around but Ebony was no where to be found until it was to late. She came crashing down on top of him slamming him face first into the asphalt. A crater formed in the ground. Lucian was furious now. She thought she could make a mockery of him but he wouldn't allow it.  
Soft foot falls from Devil May Cry caught his attention. Anna stood on the porch watching the battle with sadness in her eyes. Determination caught up with him and he got up and leapt strait for the were dragon. Though another back breaking thud came from above again as he ate pavement again.  
Now, now Lucian leave her out of this. She is our savior.  
She's a whore and pure evil. She needs to be destroyed.  
Ebony slammed his face back into the black top with her foot.  
Listen and listen good Lucian she spared our lives that night and don't you forget it. She's not a whore and not pure evil. You're on the border line of being pure evil brother.  
She's still and evil whore.  
By were beast standards they are married if that's why your calling her a whore. And for your information she's only slept with Dante. Her were beast blood wouldn't allow anyone else near him and he won't let another male near her in that way. If they can help it.  
Lucian's temper was boiling now. Power surged around him as he threw Ebony backwards into a brick building. The power kept her were she was. He got up with a menacing look on his face he advanced towards Anna. Anna tried to move but for some reason she was frozen to the spot. She wasn't afraid. From previous experiences with rouge devils it was best not to show your fear in front of them. Something stopped him in his tracks quickly. It was a group of people. His scattered mind recognized Dante, Virgil, Asha, and Selena. The rest were dragons and he assumed their Dragon Masters and Mistresses.  
I suggest you back down now Lucian, Selena growled. Its not Anna's time to die yet.  
What makes you think you can stop me?  
I'd think you'd love me enough that you'd respect my wishes but I guess not.  
Ebony landed behind her brother finally free of the restraint.  
Only and idiot would attack all those people to get through one person. I don't think you'd get past Dante and Virgil much less the dragons and their masters, brother in peril.  
I'll kill them all.  
You can dream but you have to finish this fight with me first.  
He whipped around and lunged forward. With one downward motion she slammed Lucian back into the ground.  
How do you like the taste of that asphalt brother? she growled.  
You'll pay.  
Ebony slammed him down again and had her foot to his throat. The blade in her boot was positioned to slit his throat. A calming hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
Ebony please, the weak voice pleaded.  
Why? He constantly insults you and sought to harm you, your child and mate.  
He's not himself.  
Ebony backed off and changed back snorting at the idiot that her brother was. Anna and she backed off enough but something slammed into Anna. Ebony turned to see if it had been Lucian but he was still on the ground. (if this had been an anime fan fic then he'd have the swirls in his eyes.) The scent of blood drifted through the air. Whipping back around she had just enough time to catch a now wounded Anna. The devils in the area vanished leaving the group wondering what just had happened. A small whimper escaped the were dragon as she passed out.

(cliff hanger again! I love em when I'm writing them.)


	17. Chapter 17: The Allies In Dark Places

Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story

Chapter 17: The Allies In Dark Places

A group of devils returned to the castle that Destruction called home. They were his minions. The group were talking about their latest conquest. Darien was sitting in the shadows for the moment. Destruction went to sleep an hour ago leaving Darien to roam. The group of devils hadn't sensed or seen him but he listened to them. The darker half of himself had sent them out to recapture Anna. They had failed he saw. So he listened to their bragging.  
(okay it won't matter who these devils are so I won't put he said that kind of stuff.)  
No one told us that Anna was a hottie.  
She won't be a hottie for much longer, the second growled.  
She is carrying devil blood within her I'm told.  
Who cares?  
I heard the boss wanted her.  
So? The bitch will be dead soon.  
I doubt that were dragon will go down easily.  
She'll die I guarantee it, the second hissed. My venom is the strongest here, and I nailed her good.  
Where did you hit her? I only saw you slam into her.  
I sliced up both sides. So they'll be five claw marks and within each mark is enough poison to knock out a few horses. So she'll be dead in no time. Were beast or not.  
Darien was fuming. Destruction stirred at his counterparts reactions.  
_What is it Darien?'  
_You're minions didn't obey orders.'  
_How so?'  
_They were suppose to capture Annabelle unharmed.'  
_They didn't?'  
_They sentenced her to death.'  
_WHAT!'  
_That minion poisoned her.'  
He could feel Destructions rage boiling over to match Dariens'. Do you have an antidote to this devil's venom?'  
_No but I will. I want Anna alive.'  
_She doesn't have much time though. His poison is swiftly killing her.'  
_Then we must hurry.'  
_Destruction leapt forward in a black blur and sliced the devil into a few pieces. The other few were standing there quivering.  
Anna was to be unharmed, he growled. You failed me.  
Sire he attacked her alone.  
I will spare you then if you can find me an antidote as fast as you can.  
You mean this? a female said seductively as she leaned against the wall.  
Her hair was cut about shoulder length and it was dark brown. Her dark wings were fanned a bit. She had a cocky smirk on her face as she held up a dark liquid.  
Are you sure that stuff will save her?  
It will get rid of the poison my lord but won't help her get better.  
The other devils scattered under their masters glare. Leaving the deviless and Destruction alone.  
I want you to take that to her and make sure she lives or it will be your head next.  
As you wish, she says.  
She dipped into a mock bow and the same cocky smile belied the bow. Turning slightly she vanished. Destruction and Darien breathed a sigh of relief as the deviless left. They hoped she'd be there in time to save Anna.

Anna thrashed as a fever began. The crowd of dragons and their Masters and Mistresses had left not long ago. Lucian was bound hand and foot up in a room with Selena. They knew he wasn't himself so she was trying to figure out why that was. Ebony stayed with Anna. Dante and Virgil weren't allowed to stay in the room at her demanding. So they were out hunting for food at the store.  
Ebony tried to calm her down by talking in soothing tone but Anna only thrashed harder. A gut feeling told her that there would be a lot of bruises forming on her skin once this was done. She was brought back from her thoughts by a savage kick to the stomach leaving the deviless winded.  
she growled. If you weren't so sick I'd pound you.  
she called out weakly.  
He'll be back soon Anna hold on for him.  
  
Yeah I'm here.  
Ebony grabbed her hand as she sat on the side of the bed.  
When I die for Lucian the power will go to you.  
  
She thought Anna was delirious due to the poison.  
When I die for sacrifice then the power will be handed to you little devil. But when (gasp cough pant) I die of murder Dante gets the power.  
Is that what the Blood of Love and Life is?  
Yes, it has specified who it goes to when I die. So that other devils can't take it.  
Anna I don't understand.  
The Blood of Love and Life indicated that my blood will be shed for the life of those I love.  
But for Lucian?  
He's under a spell.  
Chaos or Destruction?  
she breathed.   
How can anyone but my father be darker than that?  
Its possible. Your father fears him so he sent an angel Halfling to be your protector since he knew that I had the Blood of Love and Life.  
Wait Angel Halfling?  
she said weakly.  
Her eyes were clouded. Suddenly a devil aura was felt in the room.  
What do you want? Ebony growled.  
Tsk, Tsk deviless Ebony. I was sent by Darien and Destruction to give her this antidote.  
  
He may want Dante dead but Anna needs to live. His love for her makes him want to save her from this.  
Won't a devil antidote kill her anyway?  
What do you mean?  
Anna is half angel.  
I thought she was a wood elf?  
So did everyone else but I guess not.  
That explains that.  
  
The poison no matter how great wouldn't make a wood elf that sick. They aren't of the light like that angels are. Not to mention the Earth would heal the sickness within her.  
I don't...  
Anna managed to kick her across the jaw. Ebony's eyes flashed hunter green for a second before they returned to normal.  
You're going to owe me for this Annabelle, she growled.  
She knew that if Anna died like this then Dante would get the power she held. This was murder. Not that she wanted the power anyway. Anna's life wasn't worth that power no matter how tempting.  
I'll give it to her and see how it takes.  
Ebony didn't want to make a decision unless Dante was present. He would know what to do. It was his mate's life on the line along with their child. Come on Ebony she'll die if you don't get it to her soon.  
All right give it to her.  
Anna began to thrash even harder as the deviless came near her. Ebony knew the devil wouldn't be able to get near enough to her to give it to her. So she took the antidote from the devil and sat near Anna's head.  
Come on Anna this will help you.  
Anna calmed down a fraction as if she had heard her. Opening the cork she helped her down it. The devil sat a few feet away from them in case Anna threw the small deviless. The reaction that they got was expected but more violent. Whimpering and whining were coming from Anna. Dante burst into the door having sensed the other unknown devil from the outside. He saw Ebony and the new devil trying to hold the now violently thrashing Anna down. Both of them were being kicked and punch and were loosing the battle badly. Pushing both aside he sat down and put his hands on Anna's shoulders and began to talk soothingly to her. Her thrashing calmed down a small bit. Dante laid down beside her and stroked her hair to calm her. Ebony motioned for the other deviless to follow her. Leaving Dante to keep Anna in this realm.  
Are you going to stay? Ebony asked.  
No, sorry. I have to return to my girlfriend.  
Oh, I'm Ebony.  
I'm Raven.  
The deviless turned and vanished into the darkness of the place. Ebony was sure they'd see her again.

Lucian was standing on the roof staring off into nothingness. Selena came storming up to stand in front of him.  
What the hell were you thinking trying to attack her?  
He didn't answer her. Anna is part of this team Lucian and if she dies you'll die with her.  
What would you care vampire?  
I thought that love meant something.  
A foolish emotion.  
That's what the Lord preached about all the time Love, Lucian or have you forgotten that?  
Love is what causes things to go bad.  
Then why is it your sister's love for Anna stopped you dead in your tracks.  
That was a fluke.  
Some fluke. Ebony had you eating pavement.  
He snorted and turned away. She knew he had a spell placed on him but his scent masked the true spell and what it did. Rage was washing through her so much and this wasn't the man she loved. Leaping forward she slammed her fist across his face. The shock registered on his face.  
Snap out of it Lucian before I send you back to your father.  
  
Lucifer himself.  
Like you could succeed.  
Don't be so sure.  
The sad thing was the last devil she drained killed the donor. Simply because the blood was so intoxicating. She couldn't stand up strait for a few days. If she was going to kill him all she'd have to do is clamp down on his pulse point and let the sweet devil blood flow down her throat. However, she didn't want that.  
What's the matter Selena? Afraid?  
No, I want you to come with me to see something.  
And that is?  
Just come on or are you afraid?  
She whistled. Shadow appeared not long after. Shadow we need to go to the Realm.  
The dragon's head jerked back to stare at her.  
Are you sure?  
  
You're wasting that kind of power for him?  
  
All right. Come on.  
The both of them got on his back. (since Lucian hasn't bonded fully with his inner devil he can't use his wings) The dragon flew swiftly into the night. A blinding light engulfed them not long as they left. Shadow landed softly on the ground letting his passengers off. Laying down he was prepared to wait for them.  
Come on Lucian.  
The two of them walked through the dense forest. Lucian noticed this place was weird right off. The sun and moon both were in the sky still in each's full glory. They stood beside each other in harmony. Selena wasn't effected by the suns rays. They stopped into a clearing where a stone alter stood. It looked like a block with a bird bath in it.  
What is this place?  
Its the Realm of Truths. My sire placed this place in my care when she died.  
What is this suppose to do?  
Show you the truth.  
What truth?  
Remember when looking in here it will hit you really hard and lock you into a flashback but most times its never your own. The last person I brought here couldn't accept their truth and committed suicide.  
That's nice to hear.  
I hope you can accept yours Lucian to break the spell that's on you so Anna won't have to die. Dante doesn't need to loose a mate and a child.  
  
You didn't know? Anna's pregnant.  
There was some emotion in his eyes as if he was trying to care but something was stopping him. Selena without warning slammed his head into the water. Lucian trash to try and get free but Selena's grip was like steel. He fought until he couldn't fight anymore and went limp. Flash backs hit him with their full force.  
(okay he will be living these memories as if they were his own. However some will be witnessed from the outside. I will separate flashbacks.)

_Flashback_

The scent of blood was heavy in the air. His/ whoever's memories he was in leapt towards the scent of blood. The distant scream of fear and pain drew him closer. What lay before him was a blood bath. Bodies lay scattered everywhere. The scent was sickening. Something drove him to walk amoung the bodies. A flash of red made him start and dart his eyes to where it had been. There in the shadows a figure dressed in red. It was a small boy, his son.  
Dante get out of here! Find a silver dragon and protect her!  
The boy ran and pain raced through his body. Looking down an arrow was protruding through his shoulder.

Lucian was thrust into darkness. Things flashed before his eyes until it came to a screeching halt. He felt like a bystander. This vision or what ever Anna stood before him. She was staring listlessly ahead as if staring through him. Even when time was still her pale white scales glittered under the moon's light. Her eyes were unblinking like a perfect predator.

That's what she is despite her angel blood Lucian.  
_He turned to face Selena. She had joined him to watch the sense unfold. Blood was everywhere along with everything else. They watched as Anna sat with Ebony as she passed away, and how Lucifer revived them and then made Anna give up her life to watch over twins that she didn't know.  
_  
Lucian was shocked and amazed. Then a few more flash backs flashed before his eyes. Then they ended back up at the alter.  
Did you find your truths today?  
I found nothing, he growled.  
Still the spell speaks Lucian. Are you that weak you'll allow something like that cloud the opinion of the truth?  
He was getting irritated by this vampiress cockiness.  
You better watch it vampire, he growled.  
Or what? You know we're asleep on the other side and Shadow could kill you in your sleep. I don't even think Lucifer will revive you this time. You're such a waste. Let me leave you with one of my memories.  
Selena left the devil on the alter.

_Flashback_

A soft whisper graced past him. They were wings, silvery white like the snow in the moon light. The figure landed softly on a cliff face. The wind stirred the feathers and a few loose ones flew past him. The figure looked up at him one cat slitted amethyst eye stared back.  
Destiny foretold by ancients will find that past in a devil true, Lucian.

End Flashback

Lucian woke up breathing heavily Selena was leaning over him.  
Are you all right?  
What was that?  
One night not long after Anna met Dante I followed her to that cliff face to foretell my destiny Lucian.  
What did she tell you?  
She told me, My Destiny is foretold by ancients therefore I'd find myself within the son of the beast'. The question is Lucian what did she tell you?  
(Lucian is the son of the beast. the son of darkness.)  
Destiny foretold by ancients will find that past in a true devil, Lucian. She said my name as if she knew I was there even though it was your memory.  
You see Anna is part angel and most time I suspect all angel. She only seeks to protect those she loves. That's what the Blood of Love and Life is. That need to sacrifice.  
Lucian sat there for a moment thinking. A deep sigh escaped him and he felt light hearted. He felt like himself for once in a long time. She helped him up.  
How did you know? About the spell I mean?  
I've seen it twice before.  
  
Both ended up committing suicide.  
She turned away from him and got onto Shadow's back. Lucian got on behind her and they flew back to Devil May Cry.

(okay peoples another chapter under the belt. What do yah think? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEEAAASSSEEE.)


	18. Chapter 18: Trials of Devils and Angels

Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story

Chapter 18: Trails Of Devils and Angels

Don't own DMC there you happy?

Ebony was pacing back and forth in irritation. She still had a score to settle with Lucian for the insult he represented to Anna. Dante was with her now both were sleeping. The were dragon was getting steadily better. That was a relief to everyone.  
Are you going to be irritated all day, kyoushuusei?  
I have a score to settle sensei, and I will settle it.  
You're energy will be depleted by the anger your throwing off.  
What do you suggest?  
A bought in the woods kyoushuusei.  
If you insist.  
Asha chose to walk in that moment.  
How is she? Virgil asked.  
She and Dante are sleeping. That girl never ceases to amaze me. She hung on that long with that much poison in her body.  
I think the kid had something to do with it, Ebony said.  
What do you mean?  
The devil blood that the kid has helped her isolate the poison.  
How do you know this? Asha asked.  
Its a spawn of Lucifer thing.  
Asha shook her head and stared at the two.  
Go on you two I'll guard the fort.  
Virgil kissed his mate and turned to find his kyoushuusei smirking at him.  
Come on kyoushuusei.  
Yes, sensei.  
The two of them flew towards a dense forest so they wouldn't destroy the city. They landed not to far apart.  
Ebony you know Selena is going to do her best to break what spell he's under.  
Even if she does can we trust him near Anna?  
We'll see now won't we? Now I want you to focus your energy and change your form into your other one.  
Its my Devil Trigger.  
  
Ebony focused her power and her wings fanned out and the change happened.  
Is that it?  
You're power is great but don't let that go to your head.  
I won't.  
Virgil knew better. Inwardly she was preening her ego. In knowing this he attacked. The two of them fought as if they had something to protect. Unbeknownst to them their fight was heading towards the city they were so entranced in the fighting. Before they realized it they were fighting on top of Devil May Cry.  
WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF! VIRGIL IF YOU DESTROY THIS PLACE AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU! Dante yelled.  
The two of them looked at each other and laughed. Ebony smiled for once. Virgil never laughed at all and the sound of it was nice. Suddenly the laughing stopped as they saw Shadow in the distance. The large dragon landed heavily on the pavement before Devil May Cry. Lucian slid off the dragons back. They watched as Anna ran out and hugged the startled devil.

Down on the Ground.

Lucian landed softly on the ground. He was confused, so confused. So many things had happened in such a short time. The spell that had caused his hatred to get out of control was gone. Of course now he had to decide what to do about Annabelle. What bothered him was that Lucifer himself chose a half angel to protect his spawn. Something made him look up and before he knew it he was wrapped in the arms of the Halfling angel herself.  
Are you all right? she asked.  
  
Are you?  
Yeah fine.  
Good. I was afraid that you'd die in that realm.  
Why is that?  
Because if you're under spell in there its a possibility that you could of died.  
Then why send me there?  
You had to see your truths.  
Yeah that I'm destined to be in love with a vampire.  
She let him go and backed up.  
If that is all you saw then you're a fool.  
Oh am I?  
Yes, those truths are the simple ones. You have yet to see the deeper ones.  
Then you tell me what they mean.  
I can't. You have to see them yourself. Of course one that follows in the way of God would of seen that by now.  
Turning she headed back into Devil May Cry. She never made it however before Lucian stood in her path anger written in every line of his body. She swore that she saw flames in his eyes. Anna knew what the truth was for him and she was trying to get him to invoke it. His truth was his bonding with his inner devil. If she got him mad enough at her then maybe he'd become his true devil nature. Something happened completely different. He turned the anger inside and took off into the darkness.  
Ebony! Help him find his truth.  
Ebony only nodded and leapt off the building to follow her brother into the darkness. She easily caught up with him because she was still in her Devil Trigger mode. She slammed him into a wall without hurting him.  
What the hell is wrong with you?  
Get off me Ebony.  
Or what? You'll hurt me? You can try I know my truth.  
If you're so smart then you tell me what my truth is.  
What do you think your truth is?  
I don't know.  
Yes you do. Think Lucian think really hard.  
He was getting angry at his sister. They didn't know him. They couldn't understand what he went through. Ebony smirk his anger was rising within him. That was a defensive gesture with the Devil Trigger.  
Come on Brother are you that stupid? she taunted.  
Ebony you're testing my patience.  
Oh come on Lucy can't you understand what's right under your nose?  
he growled.  
She swore for a moment his eyes shifted colors. The power around him was getting intense and soon she wouldn't be able to hold onto him. Once he changed he'd be really powerful. No matter what she had to get him to change into his true devil form if they wanted any hopes of keeping Anna alive and defeating their true enemy.  
I guess you're so pathetic that you wouldn't be accepted into any circle devil or angel. Even a young child could figure out what your truth is.  
That must of struck a cord because the power around him intensified. If I was God I wouldn't accept you into my armies even if you fought for me all your life and died for a good reason.  
Ebony I'm warning you.  
You're warning me? Ha I doubt you could back that up. How do you expect to be a hunter for God if you can't even defeat a little girl like me?  
He threw her backwards into the nearest wall. Ebony smirked. That didn't hurt at all but it was what happened that made her smirk. A familiar blue smoke surrounded her. She stopped herself from doing a little jig in the street. He'd be more powerful now. When the smoke cleared a more cocky devil stood before her.  
His wings were sort of like hers except for the color. The wings were navy blue in the light but black in the dark. His normally brown eyes were gold now with cat slits. His ears had become pointy like his sisters. Though his tattoos varied now. On his left shoulder blade was an intricate Celtic Cross and on his right front shoulder was the Japanese symbol for peril. His skin had paled somewhat. The clothes he wore changed as well. Instead of a Spidy t-shirt he had a black muscle shirt. Covered by a black trench coat that had a broad sword strapped to his back. His pants were the black cargo pants. Around his right wrist a black ribbon was wrapped. He looked very much the hunter that he played himself to be.  
Now that's your truth brother.  
Lucian looked at her. There was a dangerous look in his eyes. Something wasn't right here. Ebony backed up a small bit to get away from Lucian.  
So my truth is to be a monster?  
No its a form to help those you protect.  
I'm like the rest of them.  
The hard truth is brother we are them.  
No we aren't.  
He turned and flew off.  
That could of been better.  
Now she had to figure out what to do now.


	19. Chapter 19: The Future Truths

Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story

Chapter 19: The Future Truths

Lucian moved swiftly through the night. His mind was in constant turmoil. This was maddening. He knew the truth and wanted to calm down but an inner rage still burned. It wanted Anna's blood. No matter how dark Lucian was he didn't want to kill the were dragon because of the child she carried. All new life was innocent.  
What you fail to see Lucian is that Anna is pure too.  
He whipped around and there was no one there.  
What do you mean?  
Anna has yet to kill someone.  
What about...  
What do you know about her past?  
I know all I need to.  
Then you know nothing.  
If you're going to show me her past then forget it.  
I didn't say that Lucian I want you to see the future that would be created if you were to kill her.  
What is the purpose of that?  
To show you what you need to know.  
He whipped around. There stood a woman with long dark hair and the deepest emerald green eyes he had ever seen.  
And you are?  
Can't you tell?  
No. Am I suppose to know you?  
No. Come now.  
It doesn't look like I have much of a choice.  
Well you do but its not good. I've restrained some of your anger to come here.  
All right then.  
They watched as the world blurred before them.  
I'll leave you to explore and learn what you can about this future that you might create.  
The woman vanished. Lucian was at a loss on where to start. The scent of devils was thick in the air. The area looked familiar. Then it struck him. This was where Devil May Cry stood. The building was in shambles. There was blood everywhere.  
What happened here? he muttered to himself.  
What would it matter to you devil hunter?  
He whipped around to see a boy with ice white hair and blue green eyes. The look he shot his way reminded him of Dante in so many ways.  
  
Dante wait up! a little girl cried as she ran right into the boys leg and latched on.  
He picked the small girl up. The boy turned to go.  
What happened to Devil May Cry?  
My father destroyed it a long time ago.  
Dante, Arisa?  
Here Ebony!  
Dante you should know better than to talk with strangers...  
She looked at the stranger. GO THE BOTH OF YOU!  
The two scurried off into the darkness.  
Why have you come back Lucian?  
Ebony I...  
After what you did?  
She leapt forward and slammed her fist into his jaw. He swore he heard it crack.  
  
No you destroyed our lives. Because of you Dante did this.  
She pointed behind her to the ruins of DMC.  
I haven't done anything.  
Yes you did.  
What did I do that was so horrible?  
You killed Anna sending Dante into rage with the Blood of Love and Life at his disposal. He destroyed everything and later had to be put down by his own brother.  
It never occurred to her that he had just told her that he hadn't known what was going on. Ebony stopped her tirade for a moment realizing something was off about this Lucian something new. His power was raw, untamed. He didn't even have the scare that Anna gave him in their battle.  
Who are you? You look like my brother but not.  
I am your brother from the past.  
Oh, I see how it is. You've been given a chance to remake your destiny.  
I guess. Tell me what happened.  


_Flashback_

_This takes place two months after Lucian went off after he obtained Devil Trigger. Ebony walked slowly down the streets. She had gotten wind of her brother's attacks on defenseless devils and sometimes the mates of devils if they were human. This life was bleak indeed. The scent of blood was to strong in the world as it was. She may have been the spawn of Lucifer himself but that didn't change the fact that she was human once too.  
Screams made her mind shift into over drive. With a swift flick of her wings she winged towards Devil May Cry. The smell of new life and a screaming baby echoed through the quiet street. A smirk graced her features. Another addition finally to the small group. She headed into the place with a huge smile on her face Lucian completely forgotten. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks.That bastard couldn't even stay away for this happy moment. Without warning she burst into Dante and Anna's room. The two of them were close together whispering over their son.  
Anna he's here.  
I know.  
  
Ebony get Virgil and Asha.  
  
She was to late however Lucian came crashing through the walls of Devil May Cry. Anna tossed her son to the side into Serenity's awaiting claws and met Lucian in mid leap. Dante followed suit as the battle continued outside. Anna slashed at Lucian with her dragon claws.  
You betray your angel heritage! Lucian snarled.  
I don't because I love Lucian.  
Silence beast, he snapped.  
He leapt forward and managed to underhandly slice into Anna's body. Her hot blood sprayed all over him. Rage flashed through her eyes and her claws raked over his face just missing his eye and down his chest.  
Be cursed Lucian for you've destroyed all hope for the human world.  
Anna hit the ground with a wet crack. A white power surge left her body and went into Dante's. His power flared dangerously. It became black with his inner rage and loss. Leaping forward changing so swiftly into Devil Trigger that no one realized that he hand until Lucian was pinned beneath the enraged half breed. Blood was dripping from his claws that were digging into Lucian's flesh. Lucian only smirked at the pain. With a flash he was gone.  
Live with your pain that you couldn't protect that you loved.  
Dante screamed in rage. Virgil knew what was coming so he stood at ready. Dante went into Devil May Cry and began to tear the place to shreds. Everyone stood there in horror. Virgil watched as the building collapsed.  
The Baby! Ebony screamed.  
Virgil had, had it leaping forward he confronted his brother.  
Dante I'm so sorry.  
Using his Kitana he sliced his brothers head off. The dark power vanished. Ebony threw the rubble out of her way as she clawed through the mess trying to find the youngest Sparda member. She found Serenity dead just like her master. The child wasn't moving.  
No! Father please, she begged for once in her life. Spare the child._

End Flashback  
  
He revived the child didn't he?  
Yes, but he couldn't the others. I raised the child and called him Dante after his father. Now you know and no you must choose.  
He only nodded as the world faded from around him.  
_  
_


	20. Chapter 20: Changing Tides

Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story

Chapter 20: Changing Tides

(OMG I've never written a story so long. Be happy for me that I've kept your attention of this long.)

Lucian landed softly on the ground in front of Devil May Cry. Anna was sitting on the front porch step talking with an unfamiliar dragon. There were about four dragons he knew about. One was Shadow, Serenity, Crimson fire, and Anna herself. This dragon was navy blue with a silver mane. Its silver eyes whipped around to stare at him.  
Hello Lucian, Anna said as she looked up. I guess from the silence you met my mother.  
  
You saw the future did you not?  
Yes, but how?  
I'm a fore seer too. Though mine come in pictures I put on paper. The vision isn't clear until I've drawn it.  
Who's that?  
This is Akita.  
I've never seen her before.  
You wouldn't have.  
Why's that?  
You altered your destiny. The future you saw ruined your chances to meet this one.  
How's that?  
You destroyed your ties in that future with the Queen of Dragon Masters and therefore your partner killed herself in attempts to stop you but it didn't work.  
I don't deserve a dragon partner.  
We know this. So you will be given a chance to rectify your mistake.  
When will this happen?  
she said absently.  
How soon?  
  
He rolled his eyes in annoyance. The area around them faded out. Only he and Anna were standing in a vast abyss.  
What is this?  
A dimension warp.  
  
They're showing us that they're coming.  
How thoughtful, he replied sarcastically. Now what?  
We wait for them to come.  
The vision faded. They were still sitting on the porch but the place seemed more barren.  
Why is it so quiet?  
Everything here senses their coming and therefore is hiding.  
What exactly is coming?  
Devils and a Reaper, she whispered as she stood up.  
Akita was no where to be seen. Lucian you have to completely bond with your devil to completely defeat what's coming.  
I won't do that!  
Then you've already failed.  
Is this suppose to be a test?  
In a way.  
Stop using that high and mighty all seeing attitude on me.  
Think what you will but one way or another we're going to have to fight.  
  
Yes, we. You can't do this alone.  
You're pregnant.  
To them that means nothing.  
She got down in a fighting stance he had seen Dante use more often than not.  
Its scary how much you look like Dante doing that.  
Who do you think taught me to fight?  
Well I thought it was a beast thing.  
She rolled her eyes.  
Beast instinct can only get you so far Lucian. Dante taught me real skill. Your sister learned from Virgil.  
Lucian got down in his own fighting stance. His wings flapped a moment before settling down.  
Let me ask you something.  
  
Why is it that I have feathers instead of bat wings?  
You've read to many books Lucian. Lucifer was a fallen angel. Therefore you and Ebony have wings of a fallen angel. The colors are so dark they seem black in dim light.  
I know that...  
Are you sure?  
Her stance straightened. You've denounced everything you are Lucian. Ebony may have accepted her devil side but she also uses the power she has to protect those who need her help.  
Being a devil is a curse.  
That maybe. But being a half angel is an even bigger one.  
How's that?  
I'm bound by greater rules.  
Devil started to pop out of the ground like daisy's. (i had to put that. Mulan is one of my favorite Disney movies) The two backed against each other back to back.  
What are we going to do?  
Fight as hard as we can. These devils are just to wear us out. The Reaper will come to claim us later.  
Don't sound to happy about it. Why aren't the others coming out to help?  
They are being forced to watch without being able to aid us.  
So I have to protect your ass and mine?  
I can take care of myself. I've come to terms with what I am.  
Turning she faced the enemies. He watched as she dragged something out from underneath her cloak. From what he gathered it looked like a bow. She drew out a broad head arrow. Drawing it back she was ready.  
Ready Lucian?  
  
She let her arrow fly. It pierced the chest of two devils. Each flew into dust as the arrow struck their black hearts. The only thing they heard was a screech and they turned to dust. Each being sent back to hell. Lucian drew his guns and began to fire away. The bullets went strait through them only infuriating them more.  
What the hell?  
Calling on your father, Lucian?  
No, my bullets aren't working.  
No shit really?  
What's it going to take for me to defeat them?  
Bless the bullets stupid.  
  
Use what you know about Devils to defeat them. However, remember what you are and once you do that you'll be weak against it too.  
Lucian was deeply confused now. An image however flashed before his eyes distracting him for a moment.

_Vision_

The scent of blood was heavy in the air. Before him stood a horrifying image. Shadow was laid open at the base of the cross. Selena was weak and heavily bleeding nailed to a cross. (Remember Selena is very old an can resist the effect of most holy objects.) The horizon was pink and growing steadily orange. Fear raced through him like wild fire. Her head came up to stare into his eyes.  
Lucian trust in yourself.  
The sun touched her skin and he was forced to watch her burn. 

End Vision

Lucian shook himself out of the trance just in time to see three devil's leaping strait for him. Something within him snapped. A flood gate of power was unleashed around him. He felt something within himself that he'd never felt before, complete. Before there had been a big void in the recesses of his heart. Now he was complete. Turning he faced Anna. She smiled warmly. His normally dull gold eyes were now the shade of molten amber.  
Welcome back Prince Lucian.  
Its good to be me again.  
They stood back to back again. Anna knocked another arrow to her bow and drew back really tight. A sword formed in Lucian's hands.  
You ready?  
Now I am. Thank you Anna.  
  
Anna let her arrow loose with her angelic power wrapped around it turning the devils in its path to dust. Lucian leapt into the group of devils and began to slice and dice. They drew back when there wasn't anymore devils around. Both were breathing heavily.  
Now what?  
You face me, a great voice boomed.  
Lucian looked at Anna and she back at him. He only shrugged his shoulders as the Reaper appeared. Drawing his gun he put a bullet into his head. The Reaper reeled for a moment.  
Was that suppose to hurt? the Reaper sneered.  
The effects should take affect in about a second or two.  
One, two...  
  
The Reaper went poof. The ashes flew around them in a vortex. Finally once the ash settled they made a show of dusting themselves off. Time was undone and everyone came pouring out congratulating Lucian on his come back. Selena stood on the outside watching with detached happiness. Lucian broke away from the well wishers and approached her and kissed her soundly.  
I'm me now.  
I noticed.  
I wasn't finished yet! the reaper boomed.  
Anna rolled her eyes. Knocking her last arrow in a flash the reaper was ash again.


	21. Chapter 21: A New Addition

Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story__

Chapter 21: New Additions__

A/N: I'm considering shortening the story name... To much to write. LOL. okay I hoped everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I had to put some comedy into it. The few that read it thought it was funny. Or at least the people that read it and reviewed. 902 hits and only 21 reviews. I wish I had more reviews. Please Review my story PLEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE! I need feed back.

Dante watched Anna from a short distance away. She didn't look to good by any means. Her skin was deathly pale.  
he called softly.  
Everyone stopped conversation to stare at her. Her eyes were a bit glazed over. Lucian was to her side before she collapsed. She vaguely heard the dim voices of everyone around her before blackness took over. Lucian checked her pulse. It was a bit weak but she'd live.  
She'll be all right. Just tired.  
Dante let out a small sigh in relief. Lucian carefully picked her up. With care born of love he carried the girl to the bedroom she shared with her lover. Inside something screamed at the injustice of the fact they were having a child out of wed lock. He squashed that thought down quickly. In the standards of what she was they were married. Vows were spoken only unto themselves and that was all that mattered. Dante followed him into their room and thanked the younger devil and laid down beside his mate and before he knew it he was asleep.__

The fog around him enveloped him. When the fog drifted away he was stuck in a heavily wooded area. The light was coming from in front of him. Snow flakes drifted down around him. The ground was littered with leaves. He was for some reason rooted to his spot. No matter how he tried he couldn't move and inch. Something flashed in the light ahead. When he looked again it was gone. Then a few moments later he saw it again. Now he could make out the padding of feet on the ground. The figure slowly paced towards him. All he could tell was the figure was draped in flowing clothes. The wind tugged gently at the garments. When the veil he assumed flapped lazily in the wind it looked like the figure had wings. She stopped just out of reach of the light. The light being behind her made her face dark with shadows. Her head titled up towards the moon. The wind stirred her locks with the veil and it made something stir within him. Then she turned her mournful eyes to him.  
was all she said.

Dante came awake suddenly. His breath was caught in his throat and he began to choke. That was odd. Leaning over the side of the bed he waited for the dizziness to clear his head. A soothing feeling came to him as he felt Anna's soft hands run up underneath his shirt rubbing his shoulders. He leaned back into her gentle touch.  
Are you all right Dante?  
  
She nuzzled his shoulder gently.  
What did you dream about?  
He told her what it was and she stared hard into the distance.  
What is it Anna?  
  
Its not nothing what is it?  
She got up and went to her bag and dug through it. Dante watched as she brought out a black sketch book. Confusion raced through him until he remembered that her foresight came in the form of pictures. She opened up the book and showed him a picture. The picture was of her sitting on a log in the forest. She wore a white dress with a few ribbons in her hair. In her arms she cradled a baby in her arms.  
  
Dante our first child will be a son, she whispered quietly.  
She wasn't about to show him the next picture that goes with that. Recalling the image in her head make her shake a small bit. It wasn't enough for Dante to notice. The picture was her battling a blood red dragon. The eyes were icy blue. The neck scales were silver and the stomach ones were white. The membrane of the wings were black. That image struck fear in her heart. In two months time she'd give birth to their child and then she while still weakened would have to face Dante as a were dragon. Dante got up saying something about needing to take care of something leaving her alone only for a moment.  
Someone soon took his place. Anna knew who it was from her brush with her aura.  
What is it, Anna? Ebony asked softly. I felt your distress.  
Troubles coming.  
What kind?  
She flipped the page to show the picture to Ebony.  
You're going to have to fight this dragon?  
  
Anna left out the part after her son's birth and who the dragon was.  
Anna is that Dante? she asked softly.  
Anna snapped out of her trance like state. Ebony's green eye stared back unblinkingly.  
The serum will wear off in two months and about two weeks. He'll change and he'll lust for blood so I'll have to stop him.  
Two month...  
Realization hit the full devil hard. You can't.  
She had been pregnant for seven months but never looked like it. Her belly was concealed under her baggy clothes.  
I'll have to. He won't use everything he has against me, his sire. Not to mention I have the power when I transform to take him down without hurting him.  
What about the kid?  
I'll leave him in your care.  
What's his name going to be?  
  
Great another one, she muttered jokingly. Seriously though Anna are you sure you'll be all right fighting Dante.  
Yeah, I'll be fine. It'll be like any other fight I've had with my mate. However if something happens you'll take care of my son right?  
Anna you're not...  
Just promise.  
All right, Anna. I'll take care of Dante Jr. if something happens.  
Thank you.  
The two of them began to talk baby talk.

2 months later.

Anna was in the hospital giving birth to her son. Dante was beside her with at least a few broken fingers due to his mates grip on them. The others sat out in the waiting room. At 5:30 a.m. Dante Sparda Jr. was born. Dante was happy that his mate and son were all right. In about a week she'd have to fight Dante. But of course Selena and Lucians little spat will have to be taken care of until then. A small smile graced her features as she thought about the repercussions of that little spat. Only two weeks remained before the moon would rise. Anna cuddled her son to her chest getting to know the life she and Dante created together. Their son had his father's ice blue eyes and white hair. Anna smelled the angel and devil within had become one complete power. His wings would consist of black feathers when he learned to fly. A dragon mark appeared on his shoulder blade as a birth mark.  
So one day you'll have a partner too.  
A vision flashed before her eyes. For once the vision was clear and unclouded.

_Vision_

A boy about eighteen runs through the street flanked by a black and white dragon. The three moved swiftly through the city streets. There were reapers all over the place and they went down under his onslaught. His hair was short and spiked. A girl with curly auburn hair ran towards him from another direction. Once the boy was finished with this group of reapers others came. The girl was shaking very badly. He whisperers something to her and she sprouts her wings and changes into a werewolf. The two of them fought together until all reapers were ash.  
Nice work Dante.  
You too, Rei.  
  
She smiled warmly at her companion.

End Vision

Anna smiled knowing for once a clear future for her family. Well at least for her son. Looking over at her smiling mate she felt the weight lift from her shoulders for the time being.  
Anna you did it, he whispered softly into her ear.  
No we did it, she purred. How's your hand?  
Fine. Are you all right?  
Just tired is all.  
Then sleep.  
Anna handed her son to her mate and got situated so she could sleep. Dante curled up beside her with their son sleeping in between them. The happy family drifted off to sleep without a care in the world.

End For Now...

Okay I intended for the vision for foreshadowing purposes. There will be a sequel to this once its complete. So there is a new member of the family and danger lurks around the corner.


	22. Chapter 22: I Did What!

Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story

Chapter 22: I Did What!

A/N: Sorry that this took so long. I had a lapse for a time and I was focused on my Gundam Wing stories and I created a new DMC story. Anyway hope you enjoy after your long wait.

Lucian sat on the top of Devil May Cry watching the world go by around him. Anna had been brought home only hours after the birth of her son. A small smile graced his face. The boy was an angel. He didn't often cry as most babies would. Anna had a mental connection with her son or so he assumed. On that thought he felt the half angel's power was weakening. Something was wrong and he knew it. The question plagued him on what it was. But it would have to wait.  
Getting up he sensed the dark aura of many reapers in the area. With a quick flex of his wings he leapt into the night. Only the sound of silk rubbing against silk marked his passage. Once he landed on another roof top he surveyed the scene with interest. These reapers were different somehow. They looked like hybrids, but didn't move like them. (recap: hybrids: shadow and reaper mix. have cat like faces with reaper bodies) He heard a grunt of pain looking harder there was Selena in the mix of reapers. She was fighting her hardest but wasn't getting on to well.  
With a swift heave he was over the edge of the building and falling towards the street. His trench coat whipped around him. Drawing his guns he began to rapid fire at the enemy. They scattered underneath his onslaught. Lucian landed gracefully beside Selena.  
You all right?  
Yeah I've been better.  
He just chuckled as he faced the hybrids. Most of them had been dusted in his gunfire attack. The rest were pissed. They hissed and growled.  
Are you ready Selena?  
Something isn't right here Lucian.  
He felt the unease in the air. These creatures seemed to smart for their own good. There was intelligence in those glittering amber eyes. Lucian's body was completely ready to change to protect his mate, but he was holding back. If he attacked full force without complete control over what he was he was afraid he'd hurt Selena. As if reading his mind she said;  
Don't hold back on my account.  
But Selena...  
No buts Lucian, we need to win and win quickly.  
If you insist.  
He allowed his power to flow out. His dark wings fanned out and his appearance changed into that of his true self. Launching himself into the sky he prepared to attack the remaining devils. Gathering his energy together he prepared to launch it.

Elsewhere...

Several head shot up at the gathering of energy. Without thought everyone but Anna raced out of Devil May Cry towards the battle. Anna took her time to get there considering she had her son with her.

Back to battle.

Lucian wavered a moment before launching his attack at the remaining hybrids. What he wasn't prepared for was what the hybrids did next. The head on yanked Selena into the path of the attack. It absorbed all of them before Lucian could do anything. He stood back and watched in horror as she was engulfed by the ball. The hybrids around her burst into their respective clouds of dust. Once the light cleared Selena was still standing.  
Oh God, Lucian muttered as he dropped down beside her. Selena say something.  
Lucian that really hurt.  
She went to her knees before he could catch her. Her life energy was fading. Panic began to wash over him.  
Selena hang on.  
Just then his sister and crew landed heavily around him. His eyes went strait towards his sister.  
Ebony do something!  
What can I do?  
You can heal her.  
Lucian I don't...  
Please I beg you.  
I can try.  
Kneeling down beside the dying vampire queen she gathered her thoughts for a moment before touching Selena's forehead. Focusing the power that she had into reviving the downed vampire. As he energy poured into Selena the vampire began to heal. The burn marks faded and the cuts closed up. There wasn't a scar or blemish on her pale skin.  
Once Ebony dropped out of her trance-like state she swayed a moment before pitching backwards only to end up in the arms of Dayus. He picked her up as he stood up. Ebony sank easily into a sound sleep. Everyone watched in fascination as Selena stirred and woke up. Her eyes fluttered open to stare at them with a dazed and confused look in her eyes.  
Lucian offered softly.  
What happened?  
Ebony healed you, he told her. Are you all right?  
Yeah just a bit disorientated.  
That's all right as long as you're okay.  
Lucian carefully lifted her up. Selena like Ebony slipped into a peaceful slumber in Lucian's arms. Anna dropped down beside them and took careful stock of the situation. Something made her start for a moment. It was an odd scent to say the least. Dayus caught the look an smirked softly as he looked at Selena's form. It didn't take long for Anna to realize what had happened when Ebony healed the vampire.  
We better head back, Virgil suggested. Others will come after that power surge.  
The other readily agreed with that and the ones that could take wing did and Dayus ran through the streets back to Devil May Cry. Once the entire group made it back the two girls were put to bed in separate rooms. Anna kept smirking slightly at the situation as it was now. Lucian would be in for a shock once he found out what it was that his sister had done to his mate. Shaking her head she went to the kitchen and began to breast feed her son. Once that was done she set her mind to other things. It wouldn't be long before the battle for ultimate power would begin.  
Is something wrong Anna? Lucian asked.  
No, nothing.  
Don't lie to me Anna I can feel your power weakening.  
It is but nothing can be done about it.  
How's that? he demanded softly.  
My power will come back once the red dragon's time is past.  
Red Dragon?  
Lucian just drop it you won't understand once the time has past.  
But Anna... he began.  
No, Lucian you can't do anything about it no matter how much you want to do something about it.  
Anna it won't leave Dante alone will it?  
Not if I can help it Lucian is all I will tell you at this point.  
Lucian sighed heavily knowing when to back down. Anna knew what was going on far better than he ever would at this point. Go on lover boy go tend to your mate.  
Lucian blushed a deep shade of red at Anna's comment. Turning he left the kitchen to check on Selena. DJ slept peacefully in her arms. (okay DJ is short for Dante Jr.) She ran careful fingers through his fine white hair on his head.  
My son, she whispered.  
Our son, Dante whispered huskily over her shoulder.  
Yes, our son, she agreed.  
Dante watched in fascination as his mate tended their son. Wrapping his arms around her waist he leaned against her. This was one of those tender moments that no one ever saw. Anna leaned her head back to rest on Dante's shoulder. The trio were content to stay like that for as long as time would allow them. Virgil walked in on the happy moment with news. He cleared his throat to get their attention.  
Is something wrong Virgil? Anna asked.  
Dante we're needed.  
But the girls?  
Lucian and Dayus can handle things here while we're gone Dante.  
Dante was hesitant to leave his mate's side.  
Go on Dante. Once the girls are in fighting order again they'll be able to protect me too. Then the dragons are around.  
Reluctantly he let his arms slide to his sides. Leaning down he kissed his son on the head and then a soft kiss on Anna's lips.  
I'll be back as soon as I can.  
Dante headed out the door before Virgil could make a move.  
Virgil take care of him for me, Anna said quietly. Watch out for each other.  
I will. You be careful Anna.  
She only smiled at the concern her brother-in-law showed for her. He turned and followed his brother into the night. Anna let her senses flow out to get stock of where everyone was. Dayus was with Ebony. Lucian was with Selena and Asha was sitting on the roof. The only thing she had to worry about at that moment was her son biting her. Within the deep reaches of her heart she felt two dragons stir from a long sleep. A twin dragon master mark appeared on her son's shoulder blade.  
A twin master... she said in wonder.  
She had never quiet gotten close enough to the future of her son. Hopefully, his life will be less of a mess than his mother and fathers. Which reminded her of what was to come. Just then Asha walked into the kitchen to look into the fridge for something to snack on. Of course in typical Dante fashion there was only left over pizza.  
I'd offer you something to eat but there is only Pizza in here, Asha said with mirth in her voice.  
That's all right Asha.  
She noticed the seriousness in the were dragon's voice.  
What is it?  
Can you go out and find some things for me?  
For what?  
I'm going to make a trank dart for myself when I change on the next full moon.  
Oh, okay. What do you need?  
Anna wrote down a few things and handed the list to her. Asha read it over a few times. Concern furrowed her brows at the items on her list.  
Anna are you sure? This is pretty dangerous stuff on your list.  
I don't want to hurt anyone when I change.  
All right Anna I'll do it but be careful. I don't want to tell Virgil or Dante that I helped you kill yourself.  
Don't worry I can handle this. I've done it before.  
  
Yeah once long ago. My transformation was so bad that Selena put me to sleep with this stuff.  
All right.  
Asha left the were dragon alone to retrieve the items on the list. They weren't to hard to find.

Ebony slowly came to feeling Asha leaving the place. Getting up she moved carefully without waking Dayus up. Making her way slowly to the kitchen to see Anna sitting in a chair staring into space holding her son.  
she called softly.  
  
Are you all right? You haven't been yourself since DJ was born.  
My power is fading Ebony.  
  
This next transformation I won't survive an all out onslaught that Dante will present.  
Anna you can't die yet.  
Ebony I've given Dante a reason to live even if I do.  
Anna don't talk like that.  
Ebony wouldn't you like to know what you did to your sister-in-law?  
  
Would you like to know...  
I heard that question but what do you mean?  
Well dear little friend. You've completely brought her back.  
  
Anna rolled her eyes.  
Selena is a human again but with the capabilities she possessed as a vampire. Hell she even still smells like one.  
An evil idea popped into Ebony's head at the prospect that Anna was implying with her words.  
Are you sure?  
Yes, even Dayus sensed it.  
Uh huh. I'll be back in a few minutes.  
Ebony vanished from the house and returned only minutes later in her brother's room. Stuffing something into his drawer, she reappeared in the kitchen with a mischievous smirk on her face.  
Okay what did you do? Anna asked although she already could guess what the youngest twin did.  
Not telling.  
We'll if your not telling then you better act normal despite what you did.  
Just then Asha showed up with the specified items in a bag. Ebony was confused by what was in the bag. Some of this stuff consisted of heavy sedatives.  
  
This transformation will be a violent one, Ebony, and I need to be put down this time.  
Put down as in dead, put down?  
No, sleep, put down dear. I don't want my son and mate to be orphaned.  
Ebony was still worried these items were powerful when mixed together. If it was too much it could kill the were dragon. Now she understood why Anna made her swear to take care of the kid when she changed, and from the battle picture it was going to be intense. Ebony frowned at the thought until a male shout startled everyone from their thoughts.

Lucian slowly came to from his sleep. Sighing heavily he got up feeling drained for some reason. Moving towards his drawers he was intending to take a shower and go out and train for a bit but a blue box sitting on top of his shirt caught his attention. The box said Trojan on it in gold lettering. The confusion drained away knowing who put them there.  
he shouted.

Ebony smiled and darted out of the house running like mad as she went through the streets. She'd hold off for awhile about what it was she had done to Selena. Well the chances of her having nieces and nephews were better now.


	23. Chapter 23: Dragon's Fury

Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story

Chapter 23: Dragon's Fury

A/N: In this battle scene I'm using the concept that when the sire dies it doesn't matter how long or if they're revived the curse of the were beast is lifted.

Anna sat quietly in her room surveying the four arrows that she made. Each arrow head was filled with the tranquilizer that she had created. (the arrows look like the one in Blade Trinity. that carried the Day Star virus.) Worry creased her brow simply because she didn't know who'd fire it without hitting her more than once. Dante with his devil blood could sleep it off, whereas Anna couldn't handle more than one dose.  
Need a little help Annabelle? a female voice asked from behind her.  
Turning she saw the familiar figure of Raven. Beside her stood a more nervous deviless.  
she said softly. Is this your girlfriend?  
Yes, Annabelle this is Rain. Rain this is Annabelle Sparda.  
The nervous deviless just dipped her head slightly. No need to be nervous Rain, Raven said softly.  
I... just... Its nice to meet you.  
Like wise. Now what was that about you helping me?  
I got word that Dante's going to change tonight, is that right? Raven asked.  
Anna only bend her head down.  
What are you going to do about it?  
What I can, but it isn't much simply because I'm going to change too.  
How about the two of us help you out? Raven asked.  
I don't know.  
You actually don't have a choice if you're going to free Dante from the curse of his beast state.  
Anna jerked her head up to look at the two devils. No one knew about her plan to die tonight.  
You're right, she said in defeat. What do you suggest?  
Rain and I will be the ones that shoot the arrows.  
All right, Anna agreed. But you have to remember I can only withstand only one of those doses.  
How many would it take to put Dante to sleep?  
I think at least two. His devil side can rectify the mistake of overdosing with sleep.  
Is that how he got over the were beast antidote?  
Yeah. Not long after he took it he kept sleeping more.  
Ah, so how do we get this tranquilizer in your bodies?  
I've made four of them into arrowheads. When Dante changes his scales will be hard as rocks but you have to aim for his belly.  
What about you? Rain asked softly.  
I have skin so it'll be easy to put me down.  
  
What about the kid? Raven asked.  
My son will be in Ebony's care.  
All right.  
The three prepared for that night when the final were dragon battle will be held. Ebony took charge of DJ as soon as Anna left the house.

Hours later...

Dante came to his mate's call. She stood in the center of a park. Her eyes were sad and mournful.  
Anna what's this about?  
A large greenish silver dome shot up around them. The energy flickered and wavered.   
He was clearly confused at what was going on. Two devils stood outside the dome with bows ready. Anna remained silent. Her gaze was for the overhead skies.  
If I was a werewolf I would howl about now, she said softly.  
What are you talking about?  
Tonight's a full moon Dante.  
  
She was silent as the moon rose in all of its full glory. Both mates went to their knees as the moon bathed them in its pale eerie glow. Anna threw her head back as the transformation took hold. Dante slammed his head forward into the ground as his took over. A roar escaped each as they became their true dragon forms. Their wings flapped a few times before they settled and stared at each other. Dante's scales were blood red. His belly scales were silver and his neck ridges were black. The eyes were a glittering molten amber. He let out a fierce roar.  
Anna answered it with one of her own. Her scales never changed color this time. They were as white as the day she was created. Dante leapt forward slamming into her. The two of them began to fight with everything they had. To those who watched this battle cried inwardly. The rest of the crew landed on the outside of the barrier to watch their best friends and relatives fight each other. DJ cried mercilessly in Ebony's arms. That distracted Anna enough for Dante to slam her into the barrier wall. He hand her pinned down by the throat. His long fangs were buried deep within her flesh. Blood flowed swiftly down the sides of her neck. Claw marks appeared on her flanks as he dug them into her skin. The weakened white dragon didn't even have a chance to move.  
Raven saw her opening and swiftly let the first arrow go. It bounced off Dante's scales. His massive head whipped around to face the devil. Rain pulled her arrow back as Dante charged. Letting it go it struck a soft spot and buried into his underside. Raven fired another one hitting a few inches from where Rain had buried hers. The dragon brushed the arrows off but he only made it a few steps before he passed out.  
Anna weakly raised her head and blinked owlishly. DJ wouldn't stop crying no matter what Ebony tried. She handed the baby to her brother and moved towards Anna hopefully she'd be able to save her. However Raven and Rain stood in her way.  
Get out of my way? she snarled darkly.  
No, we're on orders to make sure the curse is lifted from Dante before we let anyone near her.  
Anna was slipping away and everyone knew it. The force that her aura had was almost nothing now. Her blood was making fiery pools. Her breathing was shallow and getting shallower. Finally without warning Dante changed back into his devil form all scents of the red were dragon was gone. Only then did she let the enraged devil move past them.  
Ebony worked like mad to revive the great beast but nothing was working. The were dragon lay there unmoving and nothing could be done to change that. Tears began to fall from Ebony's eyes.  
ANNABELLE GOD DAMN YOU! she yelled as she pounded the dragon's side. You were suppose to live to an old age and die in your sleep wrapped in the arms of your mate.  
The wind whipped around her softly. There were voices whispering to her on the wind.  
she called softly.  
The voices kept whispering to her not making any sense. Dad why did you send us a guardian if to only loose her like this?  
Its not my fault daughter, his voice whispered into her mind. but the were dragon will live this day.  
A black energy wrapped around Anna. Her eyes shot open. The wounds on her neck healed up quickly. Getting up she turned her angry gaze on Ebony. A threatening roar escaped her throat up until a twang was heard. An arrow protruded from her chest. She knocked it away and fell over side ways. Ebony whipped around to see the two deviless were gone. Virgil stepped forward and picked his unconscious brother up as Lucian gave DJ back to Ebony. The male devil picked up the unconscious were dragon and they all winged home.  
If anyone tells Dante what happened this night but Anna then you'll have to answer to me.  
Chill Ebony, we're not stupid, Lucian snapped.  
They laid the unconscious pair in their room together to sleep off the effects of the tranquilizer.


	24. Chapter 24: Change of Heart pt 1

Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story

Chapter 24: Change of Heart pt 1

Cold silver eyes shot open as two were dragons were silence only to have one reawaken. Two of her most loyal minions appeared beside her kneeling down on one knee. Their heads were downcast. She scrutinized the brothers as they knelt there. Both had black hair. Destruction had long hair that was tided in a ponytail at the base of his neck. His wild bangs shadowed his eyes. His brother's hair was wild and untamed mess that was short. They both had deep amethyst eyes that were uncommon to humans but common to devils which lead her to believe they had such blood in them. Shaking her head she cleared her throat.  
I have a new mission for the two of you.  
Anything Mistress, they said at the same time.  
The iciness of her voice sent shivers down each brother's spine. Destruction hated this woman with everything he was. The only reason he took her shit was simply because she hung Anna's safety over his head.  
I want both of you to go to Devil May Cry and capture Anna and the brat that she and the red Sparda twin have created.  
Inwardly Destruction cringed. So it had begun the end of Heaven, Hell and Earth. Anna was the most powerful were dragon out there due to her Angel heritage. As you well know she has yet again escaped Death's grasp with the aid of Lucifer.  
Yes, Mistress, both said in unison.  
When Anna had died and been brought back to life Darien and Destruction had heaved a sigh of relief.  
Why would Lucifer help an half-ling angel? Chaos asked stupidly.  
Because my fool she has the greatest power in the world and only when she is ours then will we be able to take over the three worlds.  
Is that why we're not permitted to kill the bitch? Chaos questioned.  
The woman turned on him faster than he could blink. She had him pinned to the nearest wall with her nails digging into his throat drawing blood. Her glare could freeze the deepest oceans.  
She is to stay alive at all costs or it will be your life, she snarled.  
Yes, Mistress, he choked out.  
Dropping him on the ground she went to sit on her throne. She didn't miss the smirk that was playing on Destructions face. The woman thought about it again why it was they needed the girl alive. The only reason was that no matter what she did in life she'd always have pure blood. Though the angels would think her corrupted due to her mating with the half devil Dante, and she couldn't forget the son they created.  
Is that all Mistress? Destruction asked.  
Yes, you two are dismissed.  
Chaos stumbled out of the room. And Destruction don't let your better half get in the way or I will kill her.  
Yes, Mistress, he growled darkly.  
He followed his brother to their section of the mansion. Chaos was whipping the blood off of his throat.  
Destruction that bitch of yours is to much trouble.  
Chaos didn't have time to think before his head was slammed into the glass shattering it. Blood dripped down his face from the glass embedded in his face.  
You'll pay for that Destruction, Chaos growled.  
Turning around he slammed his fist into Destruction's face sending his brother reeling for a second before he recovered and threw another. The two of them engaged in an all out brawl. Destruction finally pinned Chaos to the ground.  
You will never talk about Anna that way again, he snarled.  
That girl will be your undoing, Chaos snapped back.  
That maybe true but at least I have something to fight for.  
He slammed his brother to the ground again and then got up.

Their Mistress watched the two brother's fight in her mirror. Laughing at the two of them she waved away the image. They didn't realize no matter how much Destruction wanted Anna to stay alive she'd never survive her mate's death. Anyone that understood her kind knew that Anna was a powerful entity whether or not she knew she was. Shaking her head she had her servants prepare a room for their new guest.

Anna slept peacefully in Dante's arms. Somewhere during that morning he had wrapped his arms around her. The sound of their son crying startled both parents out of their sleep. Anna scrambled to get up but was held down by Dante.  
Ebony will take care of him.  
Dante, let me go, she whined. We scared him last night. It was because of him you gained the upper hand on me.  
Anna I'm sorry about last night.  
Don't worry about it Dante. We're both alive, that's all that matters. What do you remember about last night?  
The change. Me killing you.  
You weren't suppose to remember.  
I still taste your blood in my mouth Anna. What exactly happened?  
You changed. Every time you slept after that night I gave you the antidote it burned away the stuff until there was no more and to keep you from changing I had to die.  
So I can't become a were dragon anymore?  
No, that ability died with me. What did you really want it? she asked seriously.  
No, I don't like that I can easily tear you apart in that form.  
She smiled softly as she got up. Dante easily let her go. He watched her form sway as she walked through the door. Shaking his head he got up and followed her to where their son was being kept.

Ebony looked up happily as Anna strolled into the room. She looked weak but her stride was confident. DJ reached for his mother as soon as she came into the room.  
Glad to see you made it Anna.  
Thank your father for me one day.  
I will.  
Anna took her son from Ebony and sat down in a heavily padded leather chair. The young devil left the room as soon as Dante entered. Holding a blanket over her shoulder Ann breast fed her son. Two forms curled around the chair she was sitting in. They were two young dragons one white on black.  
Anna don't move.  
Don't worry Dante these two are our son's partners.  
  
These two dragons are his partners once he gets older.  
I thought that the dragon master thing would end with you.  
No, the female is reserved for Dante's future mate and she knows exactly who it is.  
That's scary.  
The black one's head shot up and its Amethyst eyes glittered.  
What are you looking at short stuff?  
The other one shot its head up. This one's eyes was glittering a dangerous red.  
Now be nice all of you, Anna said softly to the dragons.  
The two of them laid their heads down and closed their eyes. Dante moved closer to his mate. He noticed the gentle smile that was always on his mate's face was gone.  
  
They're coming.  
  
Destruction and Chaos. They're coming.  
I'll take care of you too.  
As will the rest of us, Virgil said as he walked in with the rest of the group in tow.  
The Final Confrantation is about to begin.


	25. Chapter 25: Change of Heart pt 2

Call To Darkness: The Assassins' Story

Chapter 25: Change of Heart pt. 2

A/N: Here's chapter 25 sorry it took so long. Problems with my computer and stuff.  
Disclaimer: Don't own DMC blah blah...

It didn't take Chaos and Destruction long to reach Devil May Cry, and they were even less surprised that the group was outside waiting for them. Dante stood in front of Anna who cradled their son in her arms. Vergil, Asha, Ebony and Lucian formed the next group in front of Anna. Selena would join the group once the sun set. Dragons that had masters were sitting on roof tops watching the two apporach Devil May Cry. They wouldn't attack unless their masters commanded it. Destruction wasn't concerned with the rest of them.  
"Hand over Anna and the kid and the rest of you will leave this battle ground unharmed," Chaos snarled.  
Destruction rolled his eyes at his brother stupidity, simply because that request or demand wouldn't be answered. Dante wouldn't let his son or mate out of his sight now that he'd done what he did to her the other night. He knew the full extent of what the bond they had formed was, and how powerful it could become if she was threatened furthur.  
"I don't think so Chaos," Asha growled.  
The group thickened around Anna in a protective shield of bodies. Anna carefully handed her son to Ebony. There was a determined set to her mind and face. There was no laughter or smiles only a serious exterior. Anna pushed her way through the thick bunch of warriors. It was as if she was in a trance. Every now and then a small growl escaped her. Her fangs were clearly visable at any moment she was prepared to fight and fight hard.  
"Make sure he doesn't get captured," Anna muttered to the deviless without looking over her shoulder.  
"Right but what are you going to do?" Ebony asked softly.  
"Destruction is still hesitant in attacking me."  
"Don't bet your life on it Anna we can't afford to loose you again."  
"Don't worry Ebony, I'll be fine."  
Anna moved gracefully past her family and friends to stand before the lot. Her form shifted before Dante could drag her backwards. In her pure white dragon form she stared down the were brothers. Her eyes were flashing dangerously, ready for anything they threw at her. They changed their forms as well. Destruction's scales were completely black the only color on him was the whites of his eyes and the amber iris. His teeth were a pearly white and it dripped with saliva. However Chaos was the complete opposite of his brother. His scale were the color of dried blood. His eyes were also amber. Anna let out a blood curling roar. Only Chaos answered it. Destruction held back. He didn't want to fight her.  
"Dante keep everyone back this fight is all mine," she growled in devil tongue to her mate.  
"But Anna?"  
"No buts, their fight is with me. I'm what they seek."  
"Dammit Anna I can't let you..." Dante began with a snarl in his voice.  
"Understand that you're no longer a were dragon Dante, so therefore this isn't you're fight anymore."  
"No, but it's mine," a male voice shouted.  
A heavily bodied dragon landed beside her. This dragon was also black but with silver belly scales and deep amethyst eyes.  
"It's great to see you Shadow."  
"Like wise. My mistress insisted that I help you, since I'm a were dragon too."  
"The help would be nice."  
Dante felt so helpless for once, and he hated the feeling. He wanted to help but there was no way he'd be able to get past the large bodies of the two were dragons in front of him. Both were more fierce in battle when it came to pure brute strength. Each were dragon leapt forward slamming into their chosen opponents. Anna wisely took Chaos, and Shadow took Destruction. The four of them locked in combat in the air so they didn't destroy the already damaged city.

With Anna

"Give it up Chaos!" Anna snarled.  
"I don't think so bitch."  
He snapped at her neck. She easily dodged the attack. Her claws dug into his sides raking long furrows in his skin. The red were dragon roared in pain. The two of them spiraled to the ground and continued to rip and snap at each other. The buildings around them quaked and groaned with the fury of the two were dragons.

With Shadow

"Come on Destruction I know that you love Anna still, so why do you fight against her?"  
"It is my job."  
The pure black were dragon leapt forward to snap at Shadow's neck but missed only grazing his scales.  
"To destroy Dante you're sentencing Anna to death."  
"I know that," he growled darkly.  
"Then why destroy what you love?"  
"Because she'll die anyway if Phoenix gets her hands on her."  
"Then protect her with us?"  
That startled the black were dragon enough for Shadow to gain the upper hand. This action sent Destruction spiraling to the ground. A resounding thud shook the entire city startling anyone that felt the impact. Shadow easily slammed his head down with his claws digging into Destruction's neck. "You are defeated Destruction, now rise and protect Annabelle."  
Destruction rose to his feet and his scales changed to white. Leaping into the air he slammed into Chaos from underneath. The two males locked in combat. Where they're fought blood flew. The places the blood hit melted as if it were acid. Finally with a punishing blow Chaos was thrown to the ground with a broken neck. To make sure the job was done Destruction stood over the body to make sure he changed back to his human form signalling his death. Anna landed beside Dante with a heavy thud. Destruction stood up in his human form staring at the group. His eyes were sad a he gripped his wounded arm. Turning he moved to walk away.  
"Darien wait!" Anna called.  
Dante looked shocked at his mate, now in human form. Destruction stopped.  
"It's Destruction now, Anna. Darien died a long time ago."  
His back was still towards her. "Go back to your mate, Anna."  
"Thank you Destruction."  
Destruction stopped when he heard the boy cry out. Turning he moved to where Ebony was standing. The girl backed up only to have Anna's gentle voice command her;  
"Ebony stop."  
The devil stood still letting Destruction look at the new addition to the Sparda line. A slow but sad smile graced his features. He touched the child's silver hair. His eye slowly opened to reveal a deep sapphire eyes like his mother had. The child looked like a carbon copy of Dante except for the eyes.  
"He's beautiful Anna. Looks too much like his father if you ask me."  
Anna smiled warmly at her sire. Dante watched in silence as Destruction watched their son.  
"Destruction will you stay?" Anna asked softly.  
"I will stay Belle, but I cannot promise anything."  
"I understand that."  
They all entered Devil May Cry without a word. Ebony with Asha went to the store so they could feed the growing crowd that was living in Devil May Cry. Dante's Pizza was off limits to everyone but him and his mate. So the two devils came back loaded down with food. Ebony fried some chicken and made various other things to go with it. Everyone ate in silence every now and then a snatch of conversation was started. It was nothing important. Lucian was still plotting against his sister for the condom incident. (never occurred to him did it?) Dayus and Shadow laid down in their beast forms on the porch. Destruction sat behind them in his human form talking with the two were beasts.  
"So you're Anna's sire?" Dayus asked.  
"Yes, I was."  
"What do you mean was?"  
"Darien was her sire, I'm just a shadow of what he use to be."  
Destruction hung his head a small bit. "Just a shadow of what I once was."  
"Oh come on, stop with the pity party," Shadow snapped. "You, Destruction, whether you want it to be true or not are one of us. You made it so when you saved Anna from Chaos."  
Destruction didn't like where this was going. He wanted to remain a loner since the one woman he loved was already taken by that brute of a Sparda twin. They even created a child together. That got his goat but he knew Dante could take better care of her than he could, that was the sad thing anyway. Ebony walked out to join the small group. She sat in the far corner to mediate. The trance she envoked often were deep ones. So once she was deep within this one Dayus stood up and walked over to stand in front of her still in his wolf form. His tail flipped back and forth. Laying his head down in her lap he drifted into a light sleep.  
Lucian came out to sit beside the rest of the group.  
"Hey, Dayus she'll kill you once she gets out of that trance."  
The wolf ignored him and dozed some more his tail flipping up and down every now and then. "So Shadow what brought you here?"  
"As my Mistress commanded me I was to aid Annabelle against the were dragon brothers."

The group accepted the explination for the were dragons appearance in a battle like this. The slowly growing group was sitting quietly together.

Dante and Vergil had their mates on the roof so they were staring up at the stars. The moon bathed the couples in its ethreal glow. Anna was feeling uneasy about everything around her. The last time she was on edge this much was the nights she lost her family and sire. That feeling didn't boad well with her. If she knew anything Phoenix wouldn't give up without a fight. She had a feeling that not everything would end happily for them. Dante felt his mates unease and would make it his mission to find out what it was later on.


End file.
